Head of Slytherin's Mistress
by BubaDictator
Summary: „What do you mean headmaster?" She asked with wide eyes. „You heard him Granger. In order to save us all you have to became the Head of Slytherin's Mistress. My mistress."
1. The prophecy

**Summary**: It's been one year since Harry Potter's great defeat of Voldemort. There has been enough time for both mourning and celebrations. Harry, Ron and Hermione survived unscratched as well as all of their professors. They all decided to finish their last school year at Hogwarts and take their NEWT'S (thanks to Hermione's never-ending whining). It was meant to be a year of being normal teenagers and having fun. No one expected the dark clouds and great evil coming their way. Fortunately Prof. Dumbledore found a way to save the magical world once again with the help of a prophecy, the resident Potions Master and one insufferable Know-It-All.

** Disclaimer**: Nothing you recognize is mine. I own only a plot. Harry Potter belongs to Queen Rowling

**This story is edited by my great Beta Esrelda Snape, thank you so much for your help :)**

* * *

~3rd of August 1998, Hogwarts~

"Sybil, please take a seat," said Professor Dumbledore, gesturing to the old, comfortable armchair placed near the fireplace in his office. "You told me that you wish to speak with me about a matter of great importance. Whatever could that be?" he asked as he folded his hands under his chin.

Professor Trelawney took the seat and looked at the headmaster through her thick spectacles, her fingers worrying at the frayed edges of her shawl. "Yes, Albus," she started, then stopped to take a deep breath before continuing.

"Would you care for some tea?" Dumbledore offered. "It might help settle the nerves."

"Oh, no, thank you dear. I don't think it'll help right at the moment. You see... I'm afraid that I'm no longer needed in Hogwarts."

"And why is that, my dear?" The older man seemed amused.

"My students have no respect for me or my subject! It all started with that Granger girl..." Suddenly she stopped her babbling, and her gaze became unfocused as her body went rigid. When she spoke next, her voice sounded strange, as if someone else were talking through her body.

"Two dark wizards were defeated, one stronger than the other. However, an even stronger evil will rise anew from the ashes during this time of peace and prosperity. In order to survive, you need to seek Salazar Slytherin's great wisdom and return to the old order. There is only one pure creature that can conquer the darkness..."

Trelawney's head drooped down to her chest, and then she looked up, blinking her eyes owlishly. "Oh, my, I think I nodded off there."

The Headmaster smiled at her. "It's quite all right, Sybil. You should know by now that you are one of the greatest seers in our century, so don't doubt yourself. The students will behave themselves this year."

"But..."

"But," Dumbledore interrupted her, "for now, I've got some important issues that need my attention. If you will excuse me." Dumbledore's demeanor had become more serious, and he no longer smiled as he stood. After a quick 'goodbye' and a short floo call, Dumbledore was ready to accept a different guest that evening.

"Severus, I have a request to make of you," Dumbledore began.

"Of course."

"I'm afraid something terrible is heading our way, and I'd like you to start doing some research to help stop it."

"What's going on?" Severus asked, "What am I supposed to find?" The Head of Slytherin looked concerned.

"I need you to find out everything you can about one of Hogwart's founders. I want to know about every discovery or invention he ever created, or anything unusual about him at all."

"Whom would you like me to research?"

"Salazar Slytherin, of course. But first, I need to show you something."

The old man pulled out his pensieve.

* * *

~First of September, on the way to Hogwarts~

"Harry! Ron! I'm so glad you made it! For a second I thought that you'd chickened out!" called a tall, lithe brunette with huge grin on her face as she pushed past other passengers on the train to meet with her best friends.

"Hermione! Wow…" those were the only words that redhead was able to produce. In fact, even Harry was stunned. That wasn't exactly the reaction she'd expected, but it was flattering that they had finally noticed she was a woman.

"Hermione, you look great! You completely changed this summer," Harry noted as they started searching for an empty compartment.

"Yeah, Mum wanted some quality time with her daughter, so we spent a bunch of time at the local spa. We even took dancing classes together and went shopping almost every day! It was fun. But not in the first week, I can tell you. My parents were furious that I erased their memories and participated in the war but I manged to fix things back up. Please tell me everything you did in the burrow though!" she demanded. Her delicate and very feminine laughter filled the hallway as she listened to the boys' tales. In that exact moment Golden Trio bumped into their worst enemies: Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? Silvery duo with one hell of a sexy chick. Don't worry babe, you can still sit with us. Are you a transfer?" asked the blonde as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and ogled her long bare legs and full décolletage.

"Oi Malfoy! Get your bloody hands away from our Hermione!" ordered Ron. Malfoy recoiled from Hermione as if he'd been burned.

"No fucking way. Mudblood? What have you done to look like that? Some muggle treatments? Did you let some freak to cut you on the operating table?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry gave him a flippant smile while he held his wand, ready to hex him.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "You can be sure that everyone will know about your disguise, Mudblood. We can't let the purebloods be affected by your deciet, can we?" He schooled his features into his signature smirk and walked away, his bodyguards following along behind.

"Guys, don't let him spoil our last trip to Hogwarts. Come on, let's find an empty compartment. Then you can tell me all about your vacation." Hermione ushered them back down the hall in the opposite direction.

None of them saw that Malfoy turned his head and looked back one last time at Hermione, his eyes filled with lust.


	2. Unraveling the mystery

Severus sat at the staff table, waiting for the students to settle down. He frowned as he thought about another year of teaching young dunderheads his complex art. He caught sight of Potter and his scarred forehead and had to suppress a sigh. Speaking of dunderheads, he thought to himself.

On the other hand, he had to acknowledge that this year might be slightly different. After all, he'd been able to let go of some of his past. He still cared for Lily, but now the feeling was only a dull ache. Now it will be easier for him to be in the presence of her son. And while he would never say it out loud, he knew he also owed Harry a life debt. During the Battle of Hogwarts, it was Potter who called Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, to heal his wounds after Nagini's bites. Snape shuddered. He had enough dreams about the dreadful creature, he didn't need to think about it while awake.

Severus couldn't help but be greatly worried about the upcoming year. If there was already another dark wizard waiting to take control over the world, he must be stopped immediately. Snape looked out over the Great Hall at the students gathered there. He felt sorry for all of those young war veterans who were unaware that their struggles weren't over yet. After all, they all deserved some time without any unpleasant events. He himself was just so very fucking tired of fighting. Everyone, in his opinion, needed some time of rest and happiness, without constant fear. He groaned softly, which made Professor Sinistra start in surprise. He gave her a disdainful sneer and looked away. Not everyone needed to know that he'd started to soften. Even he, himself didn't want to acknowledge his newly discovered emotions.

Ultimately, all of the students were seated and after one of Dumbledore's short speeches and the sorting ceremony, food and drinks appeared on the table. Severus tried to relax and observe what's going on at the student's tables. Years of protecting the young Malfoy brought Snape's gaze to the young man out of habit, but the expression on Malfoy's face immediately caught his full attention. He was staring at the Gryffindor table with anger, jealousy and could it be… lust?

Severus followed Draco's gaze, to be completely taken aback by the view of none other than the insufferable, know-it-all Granger girl. Some of the students has started calling her a 'Gryffindor Princess'. He admitted to himself that Miss Granger was much more a woman than the girl he remembered from her first few years at Hogwarts.

She was also looking ridiculously sexy, he noted. She'd tamed her fly-away hair and was wearing some sort of lip balm that made her lips look soft, pink, and moist. She was laughing at something her friend, Weasley, had said. He hadn't noticed how intently he was staring at her until he realized his pants were suddenly a bit too tight for his liking. Filled with both desire and embarrassment, Snape decided to get up from the dinner table and take a very cold shower before going to bed.

* * *

"Ron why can't you eat with your mouth closed for once?" asked Hermione as she watched Dumbledore stand from the staff table and take his leave.

"Anything for a beauty like you!" Ron grinned at her. Hermione nudged him in the ribs blushing slightly. They'd both decided that they were far better off as friends than lovers, but she still liked the praise.

Ginny leaned across the table to get Hermione's attention. "That reminded me, 'Mione. Care to share your story from the train? I heard some intriguing rumors about how Draco Malfoy was fawning all over you!"

"It's nothing, Ginny. Malfoy's a prat like always. As soon as he discovered it's me, he called me a mudblood, made some awful remarks and took his leave. I'm still surprised that he avoided being in Azkaban with his father. Someone must be insane for giving him the position of Head Boy." She scowled for a moment at the thought, but a huge smile appeared on her face few seconds later. "I'd prefer to hear all about how you and Harry started dating again!" she said, watching as Harry pulled Ginny back into her seat so he could kiss her forehead. He looked like the happiest guy in the world, and Hermione felt a small fluttering of warmth knowing he'd gotten a piece of the happiness he deserved after everything with Voldemort.

"Hermione, I told you everything on our way here! Why do you want to hear it again?" Harry was genuinely confused.

"Well you told me everything from a guy's perspective. Now I want to now the details only Ginny can tell me."

"Like what for example?" Harry looked suspiciously at his friend and girlfriend.

Hermione laughed. "Haha, don't you worry. Not those details! I'm talking about stuff like what she was wearing on the first date."

"Oh, so you want to girl talk." Ron looked across the table at his friend. "I think it's time for us to leave and let them gossip a bit. Ready?"

"Yeah sure. By the way, Malfoy's been staring our way all evening, and his look creeps me out. If that prat gives you any grief, let me know," said Harry. The girls nodded and watched them as they left the Great Hall.

"'Mione, I don't really think we'll be able to talk. Look, McGonagall is already heading our way. By the way, did you make it? Are you now our new, sexy Head Girl?" Hermione remembered how she'd been beaming with happiness when she got the owl from Professor Dumbledore just after she came home from her zumba marathon one Monday.

"Yeah Gin, I got the letter few weeks ago. My parents were very proud. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot that McGonagall wanted to talk with me after dinner tonight. We're supposed to have the Heads meeting now. See you tomorrow?" she asked with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, double potions with Slytherins. It's gonna be fun. I'm just so glad that you're back to end your last year. I won't be so lonely during my lessons. Bye 'Mione!" Ginny kissed her cheek and started heading up to the common room.

"Miss Granger, if you would meet with me and Mister Malfoy in the staff room at the back, please," Professor McGonagall said, waving her hand in that direction.

They started walking to the back of Great Hall, but Hermione decided to ask the question that'd been bothering her all evening. "Professor, if I may… why was Draco Malfoy chosen as the Head Boy for this year?"

"Well Miss Granger, that decision was made by our Headmaster. He believes that Malfoy deserves the right to redeem himself. Let's hope that he's right," McGonagall kept her expression neutral as they wound their way through the Great Hall. Before entering the staff room, she stopped and turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, I would ask you to give him a chance. Perhaps you can show him how to behave and change his way of thinking."

"Oh, Professor I think it might be impossible, but I can promise you that I'll try."

* * *

On the way to his dungeons, Snape started reminding himself that while Hermione Granger might have become a sexy young woman, she was still his student. He idly wondered how many times she'd used her time-turner during her third year.

And he found himself starting to wonder why it was that Draco was so focused on this ugly-duckling-turned-swan, and he didn't like any answer he could bring to mind. While he wasn't sure what was going on in the Head Boy's mind, Severus was sure that he'd need to keep a closer eye on Draco's movements. He wanted to sink into his bed for some blissful sleep, but then, of course, Dumbledore's head popped out of the fireplace and asked to talk about Snape's little research project.

"Care for some Ogden's Old, Albus?" Severus offered.

"Make it a double; we've got a lot of things to talk about. You've gathered what information there is on Salazar Slytherin's secrets by this time, haven't you?" Dumbledore asked with a stern face, missing that familiar glint in his eyes.

"I came to the conclusion that we need information straight from the source, Albus. That's why we need to wait a few more minutes for the guest of honor."

"And who that will be?" Dumbledore was suddenly rather intrigued.

"Slytherin, we need you right now!" Snape demanded, and started to incant a spell. With a flick of his wrist, Snape sent the spell into a painting.

The headmaster watched in amusement as the good-looking Hogwarts founder was dragged back to his painting. "Salazar Slytherin, where were you at the times when the Chamber of Secrets was opened? We desperately needed you help!" demanded the headmaster.

"Oh stop with that whining Dumbledore. What's past, is past. Severus, informed me few weeks ago that you're struggling with a problem," Salazar said with a smirk. "And that learning all my secrets is the only way to solve it, huh?"

"Yes Salazar, we need your help." Dumbledore resigned himself to working with the portrait. "Our situation can become gravely serious again in only few days. Another Prophecy was given and your name is the only hint we've got."

"Well, tell me the Prophecy," Salazar prodded, earning him a slight scowl. Dumbledore recited it, and as he finished, Salazar was stroking his fingers over his chin.

"Merlin's beard!… I think I know what information you're looking for. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? I suggest that you take a seat because it's a long story." When both men were seated in the office with their drinks, Salazar started.

"I believe you all know the witch called Baba Jaga, correct?"

Severus was startled. "You mean the child-eating witch from Eastern Europe?"

"Don't you ever mention that lie to me, Snape! In fact, Baba Jaga was a witch of pure innocence. I first saw her while traveling to China, just after the school was build. She was the most magnificent woman I've ever seen. She offered to let me stay with her for a few days in her cabin in the woods. I was weary because of my travels, so I agreed. When I was with her, I felt like a changed man. She was not only beautiful, but also immensely powerful, to the point where she didn't need her wand for any of her spells." Salazar paced as he spoke, sometimes passing into other portraits along the room, obviously lost in thought.

"At first I wanted to use her to help me to get rid of the muggle-born wizards, but after few days I realized that she'd started to change my way of thinking about them. We debated about academics, our lives and feelings. It was only a matter of time before our relationship started to change. I fell in love with her with all my heart. But, as you know, by that time I already had a wife. It was an arranged marriage with few expectations.

Baba Jaga showed me how living with a woman should be like. I was obsessed with the idea that someday she would stand by my side and watch generations of young wizards and witches learn in our school. After a few months together, I knew that her powers were almost infinite. She had the ability to shapeshift to any animal she wanted, had control over elements and was the most powerful legilimens I ever saw. I knew she loved me deeply as well.

When I decided that I was needed back at Hogwarts, she was determined to go back with me. That was the worst decision in my life. As predicted, my wife was furious. It wasn't unusual for married men to have an affair with another woman, but she was filled with rage anyway. She envied Baba Jaga's talent, beauty and powers. Then, just for my loved one, I created the official Head of Slytherin's Mistress position. That's how she was able to stay with me at Hogwarts, in chambers situated near mine. That behavior tipped the scales in my wife's bitterness. She decided to use the dangerous and ancient dark magic to separate us forever. She threw a curse on Baba Jaga with dark magics, depriving her of her magic. My wife had hoped that I won't help Baba Jaga with restoring it, thinking I'd only tolerated her as my Mistress because of her power. The foul woman thought that I'd be pleased by her actions." He sighed loudly.

"My wife was so sure that I wouldn't be able to change my dark heart, that she sealed her curse with a clause. Only a great act of sacrifice on my part could restore Baba Jaga's full powers. She was convinced that I didn't want anyone to live with stronger abilities than mine. Little did she know, we were able to live with the curse and changed it a little. Every time Baba Jaga shared my bed, she recovered some of her old powers. Not all of them mind you, but after few nights she retrieved more and more of her unusual magic. Living with her also affected my magical core. From then on I was able to speak with snakes whenever I wanted. My wife was restless, though, and made a goal to separate and destroy us. She transformed the curse to affect all Baba Jaga's descendants. From then on, their magic was limited and at the mercy of every next Head of my house. As a Slytherin herself, she knew that people from my house were cunning, ambitious and wouldn't allow someone so strong to walk on earth. All of Baba Jaga's descendants were dependent on if the Heads wanted to help them or not. She wanted to destroy my life's greatest work as a founder.

The rest of the story is irrelevant and I don't want to share it with you. Let's end it with saying that I lost the love of my life when she was dueling my wife. She was helpless against the enormity of dark arts knowledge that my wife possessed by that time. After the battle, I imprisoned and exiled my murderous wife away from England." Slytherin said with a sad expression on his face. "Because of my selfishness even when opportunity occurred, I wasn't able to protect Baba Jaga and sacrifice myself, in order to save her and get rid of the dark witch." One shining tear ran down his cheek and the professors saw the self-loathing in his eyes.

"Thank you for sharing that private story with us Salazar. But, how is this knowledge going to help us?" Dumbledore was wondering.

"I might have forgotten to say something essential. While she was with me, Baba Jaga conceived a child. A beautiful little girl. She then told me, that her line was only able to conceive daughters. Shortly after the battle, I found out that my little girl was missing. Someone took her away and I never saw her again. My only known descendants are the ones from my official marriage."

"That would explain why Tom Riddle was so fucked up after all." Snape said earning a scowl from Dumbledore.

"So the only thing we need to do is to track your bloodline and hope that it still exist? The pure creature made of light magic is your descendant? Well that was helpful." continued Snape and started to rise from his chair.

"Are you deaf Severus? It's not that easy. You of all people should know that the dark curses are meant to endure through many generations."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the Head of Slytherin snarled.

"That is quite obvious now Severus. Even if we will find the witch, she won't have all of her powers. In order to get them, you will need to bed her at least few times." Dumbledore was now in much better mood, which worsened Snape temper.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Don't you think that it could do you some good, Severus?" Dumbledore ended their discussion with authoritative voice. It seemed to Snape that in the end he didn't have any say in that matter.

"I can only suggest to restore the Head of Slytherin's Mistress position as it's beneficial to both sides. Only this will guarantee your woman's safety. I took great care in ensuring that it will. Oh, and Severus… be kind to her. I'll be watching you all the time," ended Salazar, leaving one dumbstruck potion's teacher and an amused headmaster alone.


	3. Aperio Majores

Severus was walking to his classroom through an empty Hogwarts corridor deep in thought. In only a few seconds he was going to be late for the class of dunderheads that were waiting for him to teach their class. _"It's all because of that old dolt of a headmaster,"_ he thought as he walked.

_"He wanted to talk about the approach to find the Baba Jaga descendants, and now I'm going to be late for the last year class and all of the morons who came back to finish their education. As if it mattered anyway. They are all called war heroes now. No one will ever check what their NEWT'S results were,"_ thought Severus shaking his head with a frown on his face. It's not that he was envious, because he was satisfied with thousands of galleons that the Ministry had given him for his participation in the war.

He had also asked for discretion in regards to his privacy. Everyone knew that he was fighting for the light after all, especially when Albus stood at his side during his trial and told everyone that Severus helped to falsify his death and saved his life. The only thing Snape was afraid of was the fact that the Golden Trio now knew all about his feelings for Lily. He would just have to make sure that, that particular group of Gryffindor's would keep their mouths shut. He had faith that Potter and Granger wouldn't spill the beans, but he was worried about the dunderhead Weasley. That one was unpredictable during his outbursts of anger or jealousy.

Snape's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone bumped straight into him. _"Stupid kids, for Merlin's sake must they be running everywhere all the time? If this student is already late and running to my classroom I'll deduct one thousand points from his or her house. Well unless this one's from Slytherin,"_ he thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry professor, I overslept and I never suspected that one of Head Girl's duties is to walk the first years to their classroom just after breakfast!" Hermione blurted out. Snape saw her cheeks growing red as she got down on her knees and started to gather her books, robe and parchments from where they had landed on the stone floor. Severus was thinking about a biting remark, but was dumbfounded as soon as she got on the floor.

She was in such a hurry that she had forgotten to wear her school robes. She just took them with her apparently. Right now she was wearing a black muggle mini skirt and a white blouse. She looked delicious, especially with her perfect ass, turned to him, giving him the best view of her rear and green lacy briefs. _"A bit of a Slytherin after all,"_ Severus thought and smirked.

It seemed that she had a problem with ink stains on her uniform because she was still kneeling there, trying to rub the stains. Severus was starting to feel uncomfortable, standing there with a growing erection.

"What's wrong with you Granger? Have you forgotten that you're a witch?" He snapped flicking his wand and casting a quick 'Tergeo' making all of the stains vanish in an instant. Hermione has got to her feet with an embarrassed expression on her face, and her face flushed even more when she looked up into her professor's eyes.

"Thank you sir, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine Miss Granger, but it will still cost you 20 points from Gryffindor for bumping into my person, and another 20 for being late for my classes," said Snape with a satisfied smirk on his face. The girl in front of him saddened visibly and something about it made Snape think. He hadn't meant to bring the girl close to tears, so he came up with an idea that would soften the blow slightly. "Well, you do deserve 10 points for proclaiming house unity after all," he said with a mischievous smile on his face. On realizing what he was talking about, Hermione wanted nothing more than to curl up and die thinking about her briefs and what her professor saw.

"Come on, we're both already late and I suggest that you'd better be there before me, Miss Granger," said the man as he watched the stunning brunette hesitated briefly before running ahead. He was heading to the classroom right behind her, when something sparkling caught his attention. He bent down and examined the object on the floor to find that it was a necklace. With a sigh he picked it up from the floor, and placed it into his robe pocket until he could return it to the girl.

When Hermione was seated at her usual spot in potions classroom and told Ginny and guys what happened in hushed tones, she discovered that her locket was missing. She had a bad habit playing with it when she was stressed out. _"Shit! I think it came off when I had fallen to the ground. I must find it or else my mother will kill me. It was a gift for my 18th birthday after all and she told me that it's an heirloom,"_ she thought to herself. The brunette was so focused on thinking about her lost necklace that almost missed the time when professor Snape gave them their assignment.

"Aperio Majores? I'm sorry professor but is it wise to work on that particular potion? We just ended the war with Voldemort to get rid of all the prejudices and now we're supposed to track our lineages?" Hermione blurted out to the professor.

"That is not your concern Miss Granger but as an explanation I will say, that your examiners expect you to brew few potions that were created in the middle Ages. As your teacher I'm responsible to get through your thick skulls and teach you how to do it. Is that clear?" he snarled angrily getting all of the student's attention immediately.

All students mumbled a quiet 'yes sir,' and that was enough for Severus. "Perfect. Now, what are you waiting for? This potion takes a month to brew! Begin," he ordered as he walked around the classroom. Hermione hesitated. Creating this potion was against her beliefs and against all that she stood for.

"Miss Granger what's wrong now? Do you want me to deduct even more points from your house? I believe you won't be able to get them back this time while you are in the class," he said as he leaned on her work table and narrowed his deep dark eyes at her. Hermione was outraged when he smirked at her and gestured for her to get to work.

"Wasn't that obnoxious?" Harry whispered to her, "I think he enjoys making you feel uncomfortable 'Mione. That's making him even bigger prat than Malfoy is."

"You know I think you may be right Harry. Snape's a right bastard," the girl whispered back and lit the fire under her cauldron. She didn't even realize that she did that with just a wave of her hand.

* * *

When all of the students were occupied, Severus was thinking about how much Dumbledore owed him. Creating this specific potion as an assignment was the old fool's idea. 'That's the fastest way to eliminate lots of students from our search,' he had said to Severus this morning. As strongly as Snape didn't want to admit, this was the best possible approach. By the time the students were gathering their unused ingredients and putting the 'Stasis' charm on their cauldrons, Snape realized that he still had Granger's necklace in the pocket of his black robes.

"Miss Granger, a word please," he said once almost everyone was outside.

"Go 'Mione, we will be waiting for you outside. If he tries to harm you just shout, and we'll be there in a second," Ron reassured her.

"What are you saying, Ronald? He's a professor, he might be a git, but I'm sure he means no harm!" Hermione snapped at Ron. "It will only take me a minute," she said as walked away from her friends.

"What's wrong professor?" she asked with all of her previous confidence gone from her voice. Snape stretched out his hand, holding the locket.

"I found it on the corridor floor and thought you might want to get it back."

"Oh! Thank you so much professor! I've thought I've lost it for good. This locket is very important to me, it's a family heirloom that my mother gave me when I turned eighteen you see," she explained.

"Yes, very interesting," he interrupted. "Now stop with your babbling Miss Granger! I found it, returned it and you're welcome. Now off you go to another lesson."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," she said as she replaced the locked around her neck and quickly left the room. When she was out of Snape's hearing range she muttered to herself, "the right bastard indeed."


	4. The assault

Hermione was waiting impatiently for her school day to end. She was extremely tired. _"Not that anyone should know that or care,"_ she thought to herself. Hermione was supposed to be the smart and always prepared one. She got sick of being 'Miss Know-it-all,' which didn't mean that she stopped reading or didn't enjoy spending time in the library. Hermione just decided that it's time to only do the work she was required to, and not any extracurricular papers or classes.

It wasn't too easy to change her habits, but now that she had done so, she gained plenty of time for herself. She didn't even care about her work, while sitting at dinner with her friends and relaxing. She knew that her knowledge was enough for her to pass her NEWT'S with, O's across the board. _"Well maybe even with the best score in hundreds of years, I'm called the smartest witch of our age after all,"_ she smirked to herself and the sight was so strange that Ron almost chocked himself to death.

"Oi, 'Mione, do you want to bloody kill me? What was that look on your face? You looked like Malfoy for a second," the redhead blurted after swallowing something that looked like a whole chicken leg.

"Well, I'm gaining some confidence here. Isn't that a crazy thought? After all we DID defeat Voldemort. I'm just thinking that it might be good for us to believe in ourselves for once," she said as everyone looked at her in stunned silence, making her start to feel embarrassed.

"Hell yeah, that's the 'Mione I like, but you must tell me if it has something to do with the fact that you've changed all of your clothes and tamed your hair," grinned Ginny. Hermione smiled back at her friend, and returned to her own thoughts. Her necklace was bothering her all day. It was getting warmer with every hour. The necklace didn't burn her skin, not yet, but the feeling was uncomfortable and made her doubt professor Snape's innocence.

Was it possible that he could have actually place a charm on the locket before returning it? She looked up and started to watch him, sitting there, all dark, mysterious and sexy… "_Whoa! Where did that come from? I just referred to professor Snape as 'sexy'. Ugh I think I'm losing my mind. Or maybe it's the necklace. Maybe he really charmed it,"_ she thought. That was too many questions for Hermione's liking, so she got up and excused herself from the table.

"Hey 'Mione wait a second," Harry shouted from his seat. "Can I visit you in your Head Girl's chambers? I really wanted to see what they look like," he asked.

"Yeah Harry, you're welcome whenever you want. Would you guys like to come too?" She asked Ron and Ginny. They refused, saying something about homework that they both needed to get done before tomorrow.

"Let me grab some snacks from the kitchen and I'll see you there, okay?" Harry suggested.

"Sure, I'll be waiting for you," said Hermione as she walked from the Great Hall with a smile on her face.

No one noticed the blonde Slytherin following her shortly. When she was halfway to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione found herself in an awkward position, her back pushed into the wall with a strong force. She looked up to see the face of her assaulter.

"What the fuck are you doing Malfoy?" she hissed angrily with a note of fear in her voice.

"Well so we've started with cursing now, have we Granger? Aren't you a naughty girl?" He whispered into her ear. "I bet you and Potter will have an amazing time fucking each other senseless in your chambers. Wouldn't you like to try it with someone, who is, shall we say better equipped?" He asked pressing his hard erection to her body.

"Leave me alone this instant Malfoy! I thought that you said no pureblood should be permitted to touch someone like me! You know, a common filthy mud-blood like me!" Hermione shouted.

"You're right of course. I'll not allow any OTHER pureblood to touch you, Hermione. You're mine," he smirked. Just as his lips started to get closer to Hermione's, two things happened simultaneously. As the brunette saw Malfoy's body flying across the hallway and landing on the floor she heard, "What's going on here," coming from the outraged Potion's Master's lips.

"Thank God you're here professor! Malfoy tried to sexually assault me, if you hadn't come along when you did; I don't know how this would hand ended. Thank you so much," Hermione said in one breath.

"I didn't do anything Miss Granger. It was only your quick thinking. Mr. Malfoy, I expect you in my office in an hour. I can see that we need to have a little chat. Now get out of my sight!" He said with a raised voice.

When Malfoy turned around and walked away, disappearing at the first corner, Severus turned his head to Hermione. "Are you okay Miss Granger? Did he hurt you?" He asked in a softer tone. The girl was shocked about the kindness she heard in her professor's voice. She was just gaping at him, with wide open eyes. After a few seconds she mumbled, her answer to his kind question.

"N-no professor, I don't think so."

"Would you like me to walk you to your chambers?" He asked.

"I would like that very much sir, I'm afraid that I'm still in a phase of shock," she admitted.

"That is perfectly understandable, Miss Granger. Come on," said Severus held out his hand in Hermione's direction, before he noticed that the girl wasn't able to walk by herself. She was just standing there, with silent tears running down her cheeks. With a sigh he took a few steps towards Hermione, and with one delicate movement, he took her into his arms.

To Snape's great displeasure, the girl circled her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He was disgusted with himself that all he could think about was how nice her hair smelled, and how tiny she was curled in his arms. Little did he know, that Hermione was on the same track of thoughts that he was, thinking that she never felt safer than in his arms. The smell of spices and something exotic calmed her. She stopped crying as they reached the portrait that was guarding the entrance to her chambers.

"Scientia sit potentia," she whispered, and saw as the portrait move to allow her entrance to her room. Once they were inside, Severus placed the Gryffindor girl on the couch and lit the fireplace for her.

"I recommend that you should avoid Mr. Malfoy from now on. I assume that Minerva asked you to try to change his beliefs, but he's a lost cause I'm afraid," he said as he conjured a cup of hot chamomile tea and placed it on the table in front of her.

"You can be sure that I'll comply with that advice, sir. Can I ask you a question though?"

"I didn't expect anything else. Yes you can," he said with a sigh.

"Why were you so angry with Malfoy? You are always taking his side," she stated.

"Well there's one thing that I will not bear and that is using force towards a woman. Is there anything else, Miss Granger?" Severus snapped the last question, so Hermione thought that it's the right time to back away.

"No thank you Sir. I think I owe you for this and for finding my locket," she said wanting to see if he would wince at the sound of her necklace, but nothing like that occurred.

"It's not a big deal. Now you should rest. Goodnight Miss Granger."

"Goodnight professor," she whispered to his back as he was walking through the portrait hole.

She stood up and started to walk nervously across the room. She was certain about a few things now. Professor Snape didn't charm her locket. He looked innocent and helped her when Malfoy attacked her. He also said that he hates to see force used towards women. Secondly, she somehow managed to throw ferret's body by just thinking about doing it. She knew everything about nonverbal magic but in order to use it, a person must at least think about the actual spell. That fact was making her uneasy, but the thing that scared her most was the fact that her locket burned her skin when she was in the arms of her professor as they were heading to the tower.

"It must be activated by the strong emotions." –that was the only reasonable answer that came to Hermione's mind as she nervously paced the sitting area of her rooms. Discreet knocking turned her attention away from her current train of thought. She went up to the portrait hole and opened it for her friend, and the first thing that she saw, was Harry's messy hair and a bottle of firewhisky that he was holding in his hand. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Harry! I need to tell you so many things! I'm so grateful that you thought about Firewhisky. Booze is what we really need now. I'm so glad you came."

"It's alright 'Mione. I've noticed that something is bothering you so I asked Dobby to help me to smuggle a bottle. Let me pour you a glass and then you can tell me about everything," he said in a soothing tone.

After a couple of refills and her story finished, Hermione saw that her friend was looking at her, with concern in his eyes.

"We need to keep an eye on Malfoy from now on. I also need to ask you to show me this locket. It's doesn't sound safe. Are you sure it's an heirloom?" He asked taking girl's locket into his hand and raising it to his eyes.

"Yes. My mother gave it to me, and I even saw pictures of my great grandmother wearing it," she reassured the boy.

"Well, it is quite warm. Have you tried to open it?"

"Not since I was little. It's sealed as you can see."

"It doesn't seem sealed to me now. Want to give it a try?" He asked levitating the necklace towards her. Hermione placed her fingers on the lock with a stern expression on her face. When she pushed her fingernails between two parts of the locket, she felt as it finally gave up under her pressure. Suddenly her room was filled with the unbearable, loud sound. It sounded horrible but somehow familiar. She quickly slammed the locket shut, and looked up at Harry with shock written all over her face.

"Mione do you know what that reminded me of?" Asked Harry. Hermione looked at her friend with fear.

"I'll start filling my tub. Go get your swimming trunks Harry."


	5. Not as expected

**AN: Thank you to all my amazing reviewers! :)**

Special thanks to: Sweet163, foreverkake, Mama Shmi and Silv3rfox because your reviews made me believe in myself :)

* * *

Severus was standing in the middle of Dumbledore's office. He folded his hands behind his back, trying to stand straight and look very serious. That was until he looked up and saw headmaster, sitting behind his ebony desk, looking at him over the rim of his half-moon spectacles, clearly amused.

"I conclude by your facial expression that you know why I came to you Dumbledore," said Severus in a calm tone.

"I believe that I indeed, am aware of exactly what's on your mind my dear boy. After all it's hard not to be noticed while carrying a Gryffindor girl through half of the caste. Especially considering how much Hogwarts portraits likes gossiping," Dumbledore beamed.

"Well isn't it convenient for me that you know all about it? I assume that you also know why I've decided to pay you a visit," Snape asked the headmaster as he leaned against the back of one of Dumbledore's chairs watching the elder wizard for a reaction. The headmaster nodded mutely in reply.

"You want me to expel Draco Malfoy from school, but you are also aware that I can't do it."

"You can't or don't want to do it Albus? He's a threat, he attacked Hermione in one of the main corridors and-" Snape's voice cracked as he realized his mistake. He looked straight into headmaster's face with fear.

"Since when did you start to refer to Miss Granger as 'Hermione' Severus?" Asked Albus with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

_"I started when I firstly saw her this year you blind moron! Don't you see how much she's changed after the war? She is smarter than me when I was her age and that shows something. I can't take my eyes off her! Believe me, I've tried,"_ Snape pushed the thought into headmaster's mind too ashamed to say it out loud.

"Severus–" Dumbledore started with a sigh but was interrupted by an angry professor.

"I get it Albus, you want to use me as always! I've got enough of being your poppet during the past years up until Voldemort's defeat. I'll fuck this horrible woman senseless one hundred times so she can retrieve her powers, but then I'm done! After that I'll live the life I choose," Severus snapped in annoyance.

"And do you believe that Miss Granger will follow you into that life my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I don't have any illusions headmaster. I'm twice her age and never been nice to her or her friends. The only positive thing she feels toward me is respect and gratitude for saving her today. At least after this is over, I'll have my freedom back and no one would say that I haven't tried to win her," he said as he started to walk away. "Don't worry about our cause Albus, I'll do my best, as always," he added.

"Severus, don't feel badly, I've got a hunch that it'll all turn out to be just the way we wanted," smiled the headmaster. "Oh, and because I want to see you happy, I'll tell you, that Miss Granger is of age, and can make decisions on her own. What I wanted to say is, if you like to make a move right now, no one will judge you. I think you would make a great couple."

"Albus you cannot be serious! I couldn't start anything with Miss Granger when in a month we'll know who's the woman I'm supposed to fuck," spat Severus in annoyance!

"The whole month is plenty of time to enjoy yourself, with the young woman. Now off you go. I've got things to do," Dumbledore said, ending their discussion. When Severus was outside of the office, Salazar's figure appeared in one of the portraits.

"So when do you want to tell him about our suspicion?" Asked the founder.

"I think that it's better to wait for the potion to be ready. Then all of the secrets will be revealed for all concerned. Now go back to Miss Granger's quarters and keep an eye on things. I want to know everything about information that is hidden in her necklace."

"Sure headmaster, but firstly tell me, why it was encoded in Mermish language?" Asked Salazar with curiosity.

"You should know that fact already, Salazar. If Baba Jaga had control over almost all of the nature aspects she would be able to speak in every language. I'm sure that she wanted to disguise the most important information in a way that no ordinary witch or wizard would be able to hear, in case the locket fell into the wrong hands. Now go and see what Baba Jaga wanted to remain in Miss Granger's possession," ordered the headmaster.

* * *

By this time, Harry and Hermione were now sitting on the couch in Hermione's living room, wearing bathrobes over their swimsuits. They both had wet hair and they were looking at each other, neither wanted to speak first. The forgotten, almost empty whiskey bottle lay on the floor beneath them.

"Harry, what am I supposed to do now?" Hermione squealed suddenly. "I have no idea who I am. Were my parents lying to me for all of those years?"

"We'll get to the bottom of this 'Mione," the boy said taking her in his arms. "Let's analyze what we heard step by step. Do you remember what the woman's voice said?"

"Yes I do, it started with, 'My dear child, if you're listening to this you must know that you have been chosen by fate to recover the stolen powers of our family," said Hermione in a thoughtful tone. "Well it starts like a fucking riddle," she said in exasperation. Harry just raised one eyebrow and looked at her with a meaningful expression plastered upon his face.

"Please, continue with the rest," He said attempting to help her make sense of the whole thing.

She had no other option than comply. "It is your destiny to achieve greatness. Your roots are dating back to the original witches and your powers have a future opportunity to become infinite. My name is Baba Jaga and you're my descendant.

Our family was blessed with a great magical core. We were very strong because our powers came straight from nature, and were not limited with language."

"It was already a legend when I heard, that our family founder was a beautiful witch, created by nature itself. That would explain why we're only able to give birth to daughters. Nature knows that women's hearts aren't greedy for power like those of men."

"For many generations our family lived in peace in the forests of Eastern Europe, and it was enough for us until, we were cursed because of my stupidity. The curse limited our powers. I believe that you my, dear should be able to discover your true potential."

"Harmony in the magical world must be restored. In order to accomplish that, you need to stay at Hogwarts and seek the help of the one man who possesses the position of the Head," Hermione ended abruptly as she was interrupted by the distant sounds of shouting in the corridors. Harry moved to look out of the portrait hole to see what was going on.

"What is that all about?" asked Hermione.

"It sounded like a fight over a girl to me," answered Harry.

"What do you think she meant by 'position of the Head'? Do you think it's possible that she was talking about Malfoy? He's a Head Boy, and the necklace started to burn me after our encounter," Hermione asked as she started to tremble at the thought. "I really don't want to see him anymore Harry. He scared the shit out of me last time."

"Don't worry 'Mione, if that's the case, you'll be perfectly fine with the magical powers you possess now. Tomorrow we'll do some research in your beloved library. I also think that it would be wise to tell Ginny and Ron about everything that we've found out tonight. They might help us. The most important thing is to stay calm and learn everything we can about this Baba Jaga."

Hermione stood from the couch and suddenly felt very tired. "You're right Harry, we shouldn't be worrying about it right now. It's time for us to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she almost immediately yawned.

"Yes of course 'Mione. I'll see myself out," he said while kissing her cheek. "Try not to worry too much. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Harry," she said and turned around, not noticing that one additional figure was hiding in one of her portraits, with huge grin on his face.

* * *

Over three weeks had passed since Hermione opened her locket and the three Gryffindor's found no valuable information about Baba Jaga. Hermione was restless in her search to the point that she neglected her homework, meals and even sleep. Her friends saw that she was only a shadow of her former self, walking around the school with bags under her eyes. Finally they decided that it was time for their intervention. The boys decided that they would speak with Dumbledore about her problem. Who else was there that had such a profound knowledge about magical world other than him?

So now, Harry, Ron and Ginny were seated in headmaster's office explaining everything to him. They ended their story with revealing their concern over Hermione's welfare.

"I suppose it's about time to tell you all everything that I know of this matter," Dumbledore stated. "Mr. Weasley, could you go and fetch Miss Granger to my office, please," he added and got up from his seat. "There's also one more person that needs to be here," he said as he took some Floo Powder and threw it into his fireplace. "Severus, we need you in my office, please bring Miss Granger's potion with you."

Harry was confused. "Professor, are you talking about the Aperio Majores potion that we all had to brew?"

"Yes Harry, I asked Severus to help me with our research, but I'll explain everything to you when everyone is here." A few minutes later, everyone was present in the office of the headmaster, and there was a tension in the room that you could cut with a knife.

Hermione started to explain herself. "Professor Dumbledore, I know that I shouldn't-"

"It doesn't matter now Miss Granger," interrupted Snape. "If I assumed correctly, you're all here to clarify the headmaster's theory. If you please, your potion needs one more ingredient in it to be ready. I suppose that you know what it is?" He asked while pulling out a silver knife and gesturing for her to come closer to the cauldron. He saw as the Weasley stiffened suddenly, taken aback by his action. _'Stupid boy,_' he thought and then gently took Hermione's hand, looked into her eyes and with one single motion he cut her wrist letting three drops of her blood to fall into the cauldron.

Hermione closed her eyes and gasped from pain. Severus immediately healed her cut with his wand and gave her the small vial of pain reliever potion. She sniffed it first before she took a small sip. When both the wound and her pain were gone, Hermione allowed herself to smile to her potion's professor. She even mumbled a quiet 'Thank you' and took her seat.

"Albus, I still need some time for the potion to be ready. Can you explain to everyone why we're doing this?" Severus asked.

"Of course I can," nodded Dumbledore as he took a seat behind his desk. "It's time for us to exchange all of the information we have," Dumbledore said and started with his story. In the middle of explaining everything, he also asked Salazar for his help.

In that time Severus was able to take a closer look at Hermione's features. She really looked exhausted and he scolded himself for not seeing this earlier. By the time headmaster ended, all of the students had shocked expressions on their faces.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Hermione asked with fear in her voice. "Will I ever be able to have my powers back?"

"Well that depends on you my dear," Dumbledore explained and took one quick look into the cauldron. The content was now blue. The Headmaster sighed with satisfaction. "I'm just glad that we found out your true identity so fast. The color of this potion proves it. You really are Baba Jaga's descendant."

Hermione felt like these words sealed her fate. "Baba Jaga said that in order to receive my powers I need to seek help of the Head, but she wasn't able to clarify that. What do I need to do now?" She asked.

"Well that is a delicate issue. I'm sure that she wanted to say that you need to seek out The Head of Slytherin's help, but by using the word 'help', she also meant to have, intimate relations with one," Dumbledore said hesitantly.

"What do you mean headmaster?" She asked with wide eyes.

"You heard him Granger. In order to save us all you have to become the Head of Slytherin's Mistress. To be more exact, that would mean that you have to become my mistress," Severus cut in.

"So you want us to believe that it's a real position in Hogwarts?!" Asked Ron outraged over the whole thing.

"Of course it's real, I've created it," Salazar snapped at boy.

"So you want me to… to take that position and do what, to have sex with Snape?!" Hermione shouted and was so indignant that for the first time she skipped the use of his formal title. "What exactly do YOU think about that professor?" She yelled as she turned her gaze to Snape.

"Severus knows about the curse and he's willing to help you with restoring your powers," Dumbledore said though at that very same moment he knew that it was a lost cause.

"Oh I bet that he's willing!" Ron cut in and stood up. "Let's go 'Mione, we don't need to hear all of that nonsense." Hermione nodded to Ron and started to walk away from Dumbledore's office.

"I'm sorry Headmaster but I can't do that. I'm repulsed with the idea that my body will be used in that purpose just because of some prophecy that can turn out to be false," she said as she shoot one last look at her potions professor and saw a glint of disappointment in his eyes.

"That went well," Snape snarled sarcastically after Golden Trio left the office.

"Well, remember when I told you that if you like to make a move towards the girl, no one will judge you?"

"What about it?"

"I believe that you need to seduce Miss Granger, Severus."


	6. Anger Management

**AN: Here's a new chapter for all my readers. I hope you'll like it. Thank you daycrump79 because of you I wrote this chapter after a short break. Special thanks to anonymous Polish reviewer I loved it :) P.S. As you can see, your reviews do make a difference! :)**

* * *

Two weeks has passed after Hermione's encounter with Headmaster Dumbledore and professor Snape. She'd been working on her animagus form with professor McGonagall and preparing to take her NEWT'S exams. She was exhausted both mentally and physically and wanted nothing else than to pounce on her bed. However yet again the boys asked for her help with their homework and it wasn't like she had anything to say in that matter. They were her best friends after all and an hour of her attention was really nothing to keep a friendly relationship between them.

Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room and sighed internally. "This is going to be unpleasant for sure," she thought and stepped through the portrait of a Fat Lady. Suddenly all of the conversations stopped and she felt many curious pairs of eyes staring at her when she was making her way to her friends.

Almost everyone in school was gossiping about her relations with professor Snape after one peculiar potion's lesson that took place about a week after the conversation in the Headmaster's office. It was proclaimed as a legendary event in the history of the school. For the first time professor Snape awarded a Gryffindor with house points.

It happened just after Hermione answered to his extremely easy question about the difference between the use of the moonstone and opal powder in potions. He gave her ten points, making everyone speechless and causing Hermione to blush from embarrassment. She felt awful, like she didn't deserve those points at all.

A few days after that incident, she had come to the conclusion that it was the professor's way of apologizing her for causing her previous distress. Hermione wouldn't mind that he gave her those points, she was teacher's pet after all, if only the students would simply stop gossiping about her. After that she was grateful that no one knew about the conversation she had with professor Dumbledore. The taunts of the other students would become unbearable for her then.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad that you're here," started oblivious to the situation Ron. "I really hoped that you would help me with my transfiguration's essay," he begged and made puppy eyes. He looked so ridiculous that girl burst out laughing and forgot about her worries immediately.

"I felt that you're in a desperate need of my help. That's why I'm here, silly." She sat next to Harry and started correcting their homework. After an hour and many groans she finally finished with their essays. "You know, next time I should just write it for you from the beginning than trying to improve your scribbles. That would be much simpler and faster," she said as she smiled and handed them their homework.

"You know that you would never do that 'Mione! Not that I would mind that but it's opposite to all of your beliefs," Harry reminded her. Before Hermione had a chance to say anything, some squeaky voice interrupted them.

"Can we join you guys?" Asked the two gossip girls of Hogwarts, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Hermione looked up to find that the girls were standing in front of them looking very excited and eager about something. Hermione started to feel uneasy, but one look at Ron's red face made her realize that he would do anything right then to be in Lavender's presence.

"Duh, of course you can," he said with feigned self-confidence and Hermione and Harry had to suppress their giggles at the sound of that.

"Thanks Ron," Lavender flashed a brilliant smile at him, which made him turn crimson and gestured Parvati to seat beside her. "So Hermione… What's going on with you and Snape hm?" She asked while looking at her polished nails obviously trying not to look too curious.

Hermione was outraged. She knew that it was still a fresh, and juicy bit of gossip around Hogwarts but right then all she could think of was the fact that she wanted to break Lavender's pug nose right there and then. Immediately she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder, but she knocked it away as she stood up. "Can you stop with that shite already? I don't know why PROFESSOR Snape awarded me with those points, maybe he's just losing his mind finally," she lied.

"Jeez Hermione, I just wanted to let you know that he was announced 'The Sexiest Wizard in Great Britain' by Witch Weekly because of his role in the war, and his mysterious appearance. You know, if you're sleeping with him you should know that a lot of women envy you right now," Lavender sneered. "How're your grades now?" She added. That made Hermione to burst into tears and run away from the common room and her classmates. She heard Harry's angry shout, something like, 'You don't know anything Lavender so you better shut up,' but she didn't care. Now everyone will think that she was best in every subject because of her sexual relations with teachers, "That's just perfect," she thought to herself as she ran back to her rooms.

Tears blurred her vision as she ran through the corridors of Hogwarts. Several students stopped and watched her in shock, but fortunately it was too close to curfew so there weren't many of them wondering around the halls. No one saw as she finally reached potions classroom, secretly hoping that the reason of her unhappiness is inside. Well not that she even thought about it for long. She was filled with rage and sorrow and just wanted to scream on someone till morning.

It just so happened, that Severus Snape was in his office situated beside of his classroom for Hermione's misfortune. He was grading the last of the freshman essays, as he heard someone burst into his classroom without even knocking. He was startled because no one ever dared to do that before. The only logical explanation was that the school was being attacked once again. He immediately stood up, pulled out his wand and ran to his classroom, with his black robes billowing behind him.

Hermione saw professor Snape coming out of his office. She ran to him and started to punch his chest with her little fists. She tried to speak while she was beating his hard chest but she wasn't able to formulate a full, coherent sentence.

Severus was so surprised by Hermione Granger's bold behavior that he froze to the spot where he was standing in shock, his wand placed in his hand but forgotten completely. He barely felt her punches. After years of being a Death Eater he was very muscular and quite proud of that fact.

He heard some single words that had come out of her mouth. It was, 'grades', 'sex', 'teacher', 'fault' and 'lavender'. He tried to understand something from her chaotic cries but after few minutes he lost all of his patience. He grabbed her wrists, took them in one hand and placed the other one under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Granger?" He asked and allowed his disbelief to be written on his face. Just as he expected, she immediately calmed down, her teary eyes started to fill with fear and her whole body froze in anticipation.

"Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry professor. What have I done? I didn't know what I was doing," she whimpered.

"Were you drugged?" He asked with his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh. N-no."

"So, what happened? Are you now able to formulate a full sentence and tell me why you assaulted me in my own classroom? It's either that or two hundred points from your house," Severus insisted, but surprisingly there was no anger in his voice.

"Can I just show it to you professor? I think I wouldn't be able to say it out loud." She said and her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

Snape nodded and looked deep into Hermione's honey colored eyes, his face was so close that their noses almost touched. As he was watching her memories from this evening, she was able to calm down and think about her current situation and about her professor's appearance. First thing she saw when she had burst into the classroom was the fact that his teaching robes were unfastened and that he was wearing a white linen shirt under them. It was tight and she saw the contour of his chest and abdominal.

He was still holding one of her wrists but now his touch was gentle. His hands were big, slightly rough. She suspected that it was the fault of all the ingredients in which he came into contact with over the years. His dark eyes made her knees weak. It's not surprising that he was proclaimed as 'The Sexiest Wizard in Great Britain'.

She also remembered every time he as if by accident rubbed against her body during the classes. He more often checked the inside of her cauldron, but the most amazing thing that she realized at that moment was his scent. He smelled like exotic herbs, something musky and the last thing that she couldn't recognize…

"It's sandalwood Miss Granger," the Professor interrupted her stream of thoughts and frightened her so much that without even one spell, she ended up inside of his mind because of some twisted explosion of her magic.

The only thing she saw was complete darkness, and then suddenly she felt it. Lust, longing, loneliness, and hope. His feelings started to fill her whole mind, she was afraid that she might lose her sense of reason but it stopped as suddenly as it started. She was staring at her professor who looked like he didn't feel her intrusion into his mind at all.

"It smells nice," she sobered and said with small but genuine smile. Finally she was able to speak but her voice was still weak and squeaky. She waited for him to respond but when he continued to just stay in front of her looking at her like she was an interesting riddle, Hermione decided that it's time to return to her room and stop embarrassing herself in front of her professor. As she turned her back to Severus, he finally started to speak.

"Wait Miss Granger, I wanted to… apologize to you. I know that this situation is more than awful to you and I'm glad that our beloved Headmaster wasn't able to persuade you to do something against your beliefs. I really am sorry about all the distress that was thrown at you. I'll deal with situation that happened today between you and Miss Brown. Will you accept my apology and a gift that will make your life a little bit more satisfactory?" He asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

He almost begged for her forgiveness and Hermione was suddenly feeling self-confident and her heart was beating so loudly that surely he could hear it. She was also turned on because of the prospect of this gift that will make her life more satisfactory. Her eyes gleamed as she looked at her professor and asked, "What kind of a gift?"

She heard him laughing softly at her comment. It was the most amazing sound she ever heard. His laugh was so deep, silky and sexy. "So you like gifts? Aren't you after all like every typical woman Miss Granger?" That was a rhetorical question so she continued to stand there and look at her professor. As he was coming her way she started to shiver. She wanted him to kiss her, so badly. She almost closed her eyes, but fortunately firstly, she saw that he's pulling something out of his pocket. It was a phial with some potion.

"Do you know what is it, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Basing only on the color of the potion? You know it's impossible sir."

"I've trained you well, I see," he said as he sent her a small smile and started to explain. "It's a very rare potion and I made it myself a few days ago. I heard that you're practicing with professor McGonagall to become an animagus?" She nodded. "Well this potion is called 'Internum Animale'. Drink it before going to sleep and you'll dream about your prime animal form. It's possible for some wizards to have two or even three forms, but there is only one that is the true reflection of your soul. That is my gift," he said as he handed her the phial.

Hermione took the phial and examined it carefully. A grateful smile appeared on her face and Severus was relieved. He released the breath, which he realized he was holding. _"She is such a beautiful young woman. She's standing so close to me that I could grab her and kiss those perfectly soft lips,_" he thought to himself.

Suddenly, right then, Hermione throw her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair hugging him closely. Professor froze and he prayed that she wouldn't feel his enormous erection but he knew that it was almost impossible. She felt it, he was sure of that, but wasn't she thinking about him when he was in her mind?

She even sounded like she fancied him. Was that even possible, he thought to himself? Before she could slip away from him he pulled her arms from around his neck and kept a tight yet gentle grip on her hand. "Miss Granger, before you go, I'd like to show you something that nobody knows even exists. That is if you want of course." He said as he gently guided her into his office.

She followed him panicking slightly as she realized how willing she was to follow him. He then stopped at a bookshelf that stood behind his desk in the right hand corner of the office and pulled on a dark green leather bound book that had the Slytherin crest embossed onto its spine. She heard a click and the bookshelf slid away to reveal a lovely private garden with potted plants that were often used in potions, and dark red roses, that filled the air with their sweet fragrance.

In the center there was a lovely fountain that had a statue of a happy looking Salazar Slytherin, and a woman, that she supposed was her descendant- Baba Jaga, holding each other as they kissed under the moon light that shone through a sky light, illuminating the entire garden. "Professor, I don't understand, what is this, and why are you showing it to me," she asked as she sat on the edge of the fountain and looked away from him up to the statue.

"I found this during your first year here at Hogwarts. It has become not only my private potions garden, but my personal sanctuary as well. I come here after my duties are complete for the day, and let the sound of the water from the fountain and the scent of the roses carry my troubles away. I want to share it with you, if you wish it," he said as he handed her a single rose that he had chosen when she wasn't looking.

Hermione took the rose and sniffed it with a sigh as he took a seat on the edge of the fountain beside her. "I am going to admit something to you that I've told no one else, Miss Granger. I can understand how you feel about this whole thing, but I would like you to consider that, I've always respected you even though I've never, until now, shown it."

"If you truly wish to have nothing to do with me other than being my student, after this I respect your wishes, but you are welcome to come to this place any time that you wish," with that said he gently pulled her into his arms and placed a tender yet passionate kiss onto her lips, then pulled her to her feet and bowed before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Severus stepped through the open doorway, picked up the rest of the essays that he had to finish grading and exited his office through another hidden passage into his quarters, letting the door close and lock behind him. Hermione stood there puzzled by his actions for a few seconds, than exited the room and closed the hidden door behind her before running out of his office with the rose clenched in her hands.

After Severus had left Hermione in the secret garden of Salazar Slytherin, and Baba Jaga, he leaned against the door that lead into his office. He then raised his fingers to his mouth, licked his lips and went to the bathroom to take care of his enormous problem, thinking about her cherry lip balm all night.

As Hermione left the classroom, she didn't notice that a blonde boy was still standing outside of Snape's classroom, behind the open doors, and murmuring to himself, "what a slut Hermione Granger is."

Hermione was completely confused now. "_Oh my God, Snape just kissed me. I wanted him to do it. But that's just so odd, why did I just stand there and let him do it? He is super-hot, and a great kisser though. WHAT? Why do I think so? Just because of a stupid magazine? No I was thinking about that earlier this year. Even before this whole mess with being his Mistress started. Do I love him? Oh no, definitely not, but I'm attracted to him. Well he's good looking and smart and… OH MY GOD HE JUST KISSED ME AND I LIKED IT!"_ Hermione was thinking only about that all of the way to her dorm. She almost forgot about her amazing potion that lay safely in her robe's pocket, as well as the rose that he had given her, which she had slipped into her pocket where she kept her wand. As she was about to fall asleep, she remembered and gulped the potion in one sip after placing a charm on the rose that would keep it from wilting and placing it into a vase of water that she had transfigured from an empty ink bottle.

When she awoke the next day, she slowly acknowledged the fact that she had allowed Snape to kiss her, that he had given her a lovely rose, and that she'd fallen asleep in her school robes. However, the most important thing was, that she knew all about her true animagus form. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and wondered if her life could become even more complicated than now.


	7. Animagus form

**AN: Hey guys I loved your reviews! Here is a next chapter :)**

The day after being kissed by, and being invited into the secret garden that he used as his private sanctuary by her professor, Hermione was seated in Great Hall and trying not to throw up on her plate. She was so nervous, because so many things had happened in this one and a half month. She heard about the powers she may acquire, but thought that she could live happily without them.

Now, unless she never turns into her animagus form, people will know that she's different. There was another thing also. Those powers were for the asking and the idea of possessing them was tempting her. It was nothing like the seductive influence of the dark arts. She just wanted to spread her knowledge as always. However to ruin her reputation, by becoming someone's official mistress? That was too much and sounded like the Dark Ages.

She was of age, but what if someone was to tell her parents afterwards? The girl shivered at the thought. Her dad would go stark raving mad; if he knew that she was almost forced to sleep with her professor. Speaking of Severus Snape, if his kiss was anything to judge by she found herself wondering if he really felt all of the things she sensed when she was in his mind.

Even so, how mentally ill she must have been to just blindly follow him last night like a lost kitten and to allow him to kiss her like that, just because he acted kindly towards her? No, that's never going to happen again. She decided to avoid him for the rest of her life. Screw the powers. _"Just because Dumbledore planted the idea in my head doesn't mean that I should go and fall in love with Snape. There's nothing dangerous heading our way. It's ridiculous and I blame it on too much stress."_ She thought and looked at her friends. They had a right to know about her newest discovery.

"Hey guys, I've got something to tell you. Can we meet tonight?" She asked seriously.

Harry looked suspiciously at her through his round glasses. "Sure, you want us to come after dinner?"

"I think I would prefer after curfew if that's okay with you." Hermione raised her eyes from her plate to look at her friends who were now gaping at her with wide eyes. "I'd also prefer not to stay in my dorm. Let's meet in the Room of Requirement," she added. _"Now that sounded suspicious."_ She thought. Hermione had their full-undisturbed attention now. Even Ron stopped stuffing his face.

"Mione you want to talk about your situation? You didn't change your mind, did you?" He asked.

"Not here, Ron, but no I didn't change my mind. It appears that we've got a new problem. I want to talk with you there, okay?" They nodded and Hermione stood from her seat. "We've got potions now, we'd better hurry."

On the way to the dungeons they saw Draco Malfoy, but her friends surrounded her like bodyguards so nothing unpleasant happened. In fact, Malfoy didn't even look at her and acted like nothing happened between them.

"Maybe he just gave up with his idiocy," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear as they walked closer to the dungeons. "I think it's better that way."

"Yeah, maybe you're right about that. I just think that he might be a little bit unstable and unpredictable because of that," she whispered back. Soon the girls had to stop with their talking as they heard the professor's dramatic entrance. Hermione rolled her eyes. Really after few years it didn't have the same impact on her, but she saw that Neville shuddered. Everyone was occupied with their work when the professor started his usual wondering around the class and checking their progress. Suddenly he stopped in front of Lavender Brown's cauldron.

"Well, well Miss Brown. I cannot say that I've ever seen anyone stirring a potion so profoundly," he said with his silky voice now only a bit above a whisper. "I believe we've got a master of using an iron stirrer in our class. Ten points to Gryffindor," he announced to whole class and Hermione almost choked herself to death as she tried to suppress her laughter.

As the murmurs quieted, she looked at her professor and saw that he was looking at her with amused spark in his eyes that nobody had ever seen in him in years. She wanted to smile at him, but immediately she stopped herself and scowled. _"No Hermione. Remember that he might be funny and helpful but you don't want to be Dumbledore's puppet,"_ she thought and turned her gaze away. She didn't have the opportunity to see the surprised look that appeared on his face.

After the lesson, she was the first to walk through the doors and she stormed to the charm's classroom. Because of her speed, she still had few minutes before her lesson. She was looking at her classmates searching for their seats and spotted that a remorseful-looking Lavender was heading her way.

"Hermione I believe that you deserve my apology. I was awful to you and I should know better. You were right about Snape. He's really losing his mind," she muttered in one breath.

Hermione thought that she could have some fun now so she smirked. "Really, is that a fact Lavender, because I've started to think that you might be actually sleeping with him?"

The blonde girl looked at her with wide eyes that started to fill with tears. That made Hermione's good heart sink.

"Relax, Lav, I'm sorry and I accept your apology. I just hope that you would never make an assumption like that again." Hermione put a hand on Lavender's shoulder and smiled to her. That caused the girl to burst into tears and hug Hermione tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile Severus Snape was pacing in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to feed his phoenix. After a while Dumbledore sat in his armchair and gestured Severus to do the same.

"Before we begin, would you care for a lemon drop, my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus snorted. "You really think that a Master Potioneer wouldn't know that your sweets are all covered with a Calming Draught, and if I assumed right there's a drop of Verisaterum in every one of them?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I can see that you could use a bit of a Calming Draught and a drop of Verisaterum is not enough to force you to tell the truth as you know."

"Just stop with it. I've got some new information for you. There's been…. an improvement of the situation," he slight hesitated.

"Improvement, you say? That's why you were pacing like an angry Hippogriff a while before?" The old man asked with a smile.

"Well there's been an improvement and then something has changed." Snape's gaze was now directed to the floor as he was trying to avoid saying things directly.

"You know that you need to tell me what happened if you want me to help you?" Dumbledore wisely asked.

"Ugh, you're so annoying," Severus growled. "She allowed me to kiss her yesterday, and I've shown her the secret garden of Salazar and Baba Jaga," he hesitated again and looked into Dumbledore's eyes but saw only amusement there, so he continued. "Furthermore, today I helped her with something and I thought that she would be glad. She somewhat was, but she's acting like nothing happened and that's just driving me crazy."

"Do you think that your 'help' might have caused a rather large bunch of Slytherins to visit me today, and demand me to check if you're under the influence of Imperius curse?" the Headmaster laughed.

Severus straightened up in his chair. "Those loyal students, they really makes me proud. What about Miss Granger?"

"I believe that despite the fact that she actually allowed you to kiss her, that she was frightened about her feelings for you. We need to come up with a new approach. We don't want her to want you. You need to make her fall in love with you, and I need to ask you to stop behaving like a teenage boy. You're a grown man so behave like one. Boys surround her all the time. Show her that you're a man."

"Do you think that I'm not trying? It's hard to make her fall in love with me in a classroom!" Severus argued.

"I might have a solution for that," Dumbledore stated, quite proud of his new plan.

* * *

Hermione was sitting beside Ginny at the dinner table and they watched Ron's vain efforts to gain Lavender's attention. The girls knew that Lavender was fond of him but apparently she pretended to be 'hard to get' this time. Their giggles were stopped when they saw Dumbledore standing up from his seat. When the whispers subsided he started with his announcement.

"I hope you all enjoy the feast. Soon I'll let you continue filling your stomachs, but first I have some great news. I'm proud to announce that Hogwarts will be throwing a masquerade ball on 31rst of October!"

The sound of clapping echoed through the hall. Everyone was excitedly talking with each other about partners, costumes and the ways to smuggle some alcohol.

"There's one more thing. There'll be additional Hogsmeade trip this weekend, so you could buy everything you need. Now go on and stuff yourselves until you're full," Dumbledore ended with a laugh.

"Will you help me with picking up a perfect outfit 'Mione? Please, please, please!" Ginny started to beg Hermione.

"Of course Gin! We'll go together without the boys to find something," She promised.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione was sneaking out to get to the Room of Requirement to meet with her friends. She was nervous about revealing her animagus form but she trained with professor McGonagall for so many hours that she was almost certain that she could do it now for the first time. Hermione spotted her friends just outside the entrance to the room.

"Any special preferences for the appearance of a room 'Mione?" Harry asked her as he started to walk in front of now empty wall.

"Yes, two comfortable rooms please, but I need nothing else," She said and after a few seconds the doors appeared. Hermione gestured for her friends to walk in and she followed shortly.

"Okay guys I need to separate you into two groups. Boys I want you to stay in this room for a while. I'll take Ginny first because I need to test my suspicions," Hermione said and grabbed the redhead's hand. Harry and Ron were looking at each other when suddenly Ginny's squeal was heard from the other room. Her head pooped out of the room and she said excitedly that it's possible for boys to join them now. When boys came through the doors the first thing they saw was…

"A unicorn! Bloody hell, Mione! That's the first time I've ever seen that someone could transform into magical creature!" Ron shouted. Harry was just standing there with a dumbstruck expression on his face. In the middle of the room the most magnificent creature was standing, calmly observing the reactions on those around her. A light glow was emitting from her body as she swished her long tail and proudly raised her head. After few minutes she changed back into her human form.

"Sorry boys, I needed to check if it was safe for you to be in the presence of my animagus form. You know that unicorns don't get along with man, but now I can see that there's no difference. What do you think?" Hermione asked almost calmly.

"What do we think? Really? Are you asking it just like that? It's amazing!" Ginny squealed and Harry nodded. "It makes a perfect sense somehow. The creature made of pure innocence and light magic. There's nothing more pure than a unicorn, am I right?" She asked just to be sure.

"Yes, you're right, but I found out that there's an awful threat to me right now. You know that almost every part of unicorn is valuable in the wizarding world. In potions and even in wand making," Hermione said with fear.

"You're right; we need to protect you even more. I even think that no one should see your true form from now on. You should wriggle out from your lessons with McGonagall. It's not that I don't trust her, but the less people know about it the better," Harry advised.

Hermione was now seated on one of the couches that appeared few second earlier and buried her face in her hands. "I just can't take it anymore. So much happened to me and I don't know how to deal with it. I feel like there's no time for us to be just ordinary teenagers you know?"

Ginny sat beside Hermione and circled her arms around her in a comforting matter. "I say that we should do something to enjoy ourselves. Just like normal teenagers right?" She suggested and a mischievous smile appearing on her face. "We should contact Neville for some of his magical weed."

Hermione raised her head. "You want to tell me, that our sweet and shy Neville Longbottom has access to some kind of magical cannabis?"

"Well you know how good he is in Herbology. Professor Sprout gave him her permission to work with something more advanced this year. Of course he found a way to smuggle some seeds and now he has a plantation somewhere on the grounds," Ginny smiled.

Harry and Ron stood up from their chairs and decided that, it could be in fact the best way to cheer Hermione up. They told girls to wait a second, as they would go for some of that weed, and ran to the common room. When they were outside, Hermione turned her attention to the redhead.

"Ginny I need to ask you about something. You know that a unicorn can sense if a girl is a virgin? Well I couldn't sense anything like that when you were near me. Want to share some of your secrets with me?" She grinned and saw as Ginny's face turned red.

"It was only a few days ago," She started. "I wanted to tell you but you've got so much on your mind now…"

"Oh Ginny don't worry about me! How was it?"

"Oh 'Mione it was so perfect! Harry's such a romantic. It was just like one of your muggle movies you made me watch a few years ago. It was simply perfect," she smiled and her gaze started drifting away from the memory.

"Ginny I also need to tell you something. It's a bit embarrassing, but well, I kind of let Snape kiss me yesterday!" Hermione blurted out.

"What?! How did it happen?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Well do you remember that rude comment that Lavander and Parvati made the other night that made me run from the common room crying?" She asked looking down at her shoes attempting to hide her face.

"Yes, how could I forget it, Harry was so angry that the entire common room and even the people in the dorms heard him yelling about it."

"Well, I was so angry and upset, that I ran down to take my anger out on the very professor that I was accused of sleeping with. He just stood there and let me hit him. Then once I had calmed down and told him what had happened, he was so kind and funny. I just lost it for a second and I was so shocked by his kindness and the warmth and tenderness of his hug that I let him lead me, well it's not important where he led me. The important thing is that he actually talked to me like I was a human being, and after he gave me a beautiful red rose, he just pulled me into his arms and kissed me," explained Hermione finally looking into her friends eyes.

"Not to be nosey, but was he a good kisser?" Asked Ginny with narrowed eyes.

"Good doesn't describe how incredibly he kisses. It was amazing. The problem is that I'm not sure if I like him or if it's just the whole thing with being his mistress but I really wanted him to kiss me and perhaps even more than that," she confessed.

"Okay so what happened next? Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh I don't even about his true feelings, because shortly after he kissed me, he just left me alone and went into his quarters! I stood there alone for what seemed like a long time and then it was like I was numb and in some sort of daze when I walked back to my room last night."

"As if being kissed the night before wasn't enough he even helped me earlier today with this situation with Lavender, since I told him about it."

"Did it ever occur to you that he might want you to become his mistress? Maybe he fancies you?"

"Oh Gin, don't be ridiculous! He's a grown man. He's just doing everything he can to help me, because Dumbledore asked him to, not because he actually likes me in that way," Hermione argued though she wasn't so sure about that.

Ginny looked at her friend with doubt. "I really think that he may fancy you 'Mione, but we need more information to confirm my suspicion,' she whispered the last part because she heard that the boys were coming back. "So will you really help me with finding a perfect dress for the ball?" She smiled changing the subject quickly.


	8. Masquerade

**AN: Here is the new chapter my dear readers. I know that it took me a while but don't worry I won't be abandoning this story. I thought that it's better for me to wait and consult few things with my dear, lovely Beta: Esrelda Snape. Thank you so much. Please like, review and follow!**

**One more thing: I recommend to you to go back to chapter 5 and read everything again. We made a few changes to make H/S relations more exciting.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Are you ready to go now 'Mione?" The very excited Ginny was nagging Hermione at breakfast on the day the whole school was allowed to visit Hogsmeade. "We need to find our amazing costumes today!"

"Sure Gin, just let me finish eating these yummy pancakes in peace, and I'll be ready to go," Hermione sighed. She really didn't want to go shopping today. She looked at the staff table, and caught a glimpse of her potion's professor. _"What I'm supposed to do? I think I'm starting to behave like a horny teenager. I can't forget how his lips touched mine. Oh I want him so badly, but what I'm supposed to do? I'm a student; I can't just go there and tell him, 'Oh professor I really liked your kiss and can't stop thinking about it, can you do that again? Oh and I'm sorry for avoiding you but I changed my mind and I really want you'_. Her situation was awful. She thought that she had strength to avoid him for the rest of her life, but now she doubted it.

He hadn't done anything after their kiss. Well except of helping her with Lavender. _"Maybe because I was avoiding him, he gave up? Oh, I'm so stupid I can't even decide what I want. Maybe he'll attend the ball and I'll try to explain myself then,"_ she thought to herself.

"Mione it's enough! Stop with these pancakes, I can see that you're just trying to forget about your sorrows but we'll help you to show Sevvy that you changed your mind." Ginny snapped at her.

"Oh Gin I love it that you know everything about what's going on in my head," Hermione stated.

"Well how long have we been friends now? Of course I know everything about you, and I also know that you're thinking how stupid you were when you decided to avoid him. Just look at him. He's so sexy and mysterious and he's for the asking," Ginny whispered with a meaningful look at the staff table. "Right now we need to focus on finding the outfit that will make him glue his eyes to you for the entire night. Let's go," she added and stood up.

When they were on the way to Hogsmeade, Hermione was suddenly disoriented.

"Gin, I haven't seen any costumes shops in the village. Where are we supposed to go then?" She asked.

"Ha-ha, my dear Hermione, we were always wondering around Hogsmeade with guys. You didn't see the 'Lady part' of it. There's a whole street filled with shops that sell dresses, costumes, love potions, and naughty unmentionables," she answered with a laugh.

"Not that you need those, do you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh don't look at me like that. I always knew that Harry and I are meant for each other," Ginny said while dragging Hermione to the other side of the village. "Let's start with the best shops and we'll continue to those with cheaper prices. Shall we?" She asked as she opened the doors of magnificent looking boutique.

"I'm sure that we cannot afford anything in here Gin," Hermione said loudly without thinking.

"Shush you! Let's pretend that we do," Ginny whispered to her ear and started wondering around the shop. Hermione had nothing else to do but to follow her. She then spotted the most amazing dress she possibly ever saw. It was sparkling white with the spell that created the illusion of different pastel colors to appear on the dress. It was floor length, looked to be like one of those dresses, which run over the body. It also had the high cut for the leg to appear from time to time. It was placed on the mannequin in the corner of the shop. Hermione immediately thought about the angel wings to wear with it. She was gaping at it when the shop assistant came to her.

"I can see that you've got a marvelous sense of taste. It's our finest piece, just came in from Paris. Would you like to try it on?" Asked the sales woman with a smile.

"Oh, it really is beautiful, but I think that I'll not be able to afford it, Sorry," she answered apologetically and saw that the expression on woman's face immediately changed as she walked away to help other costumer.

"Ginny, can we go now? Let's find something in the other shops, Okay?"

"Sure 'Mione, this shop is too posh for me too."

The girls were now walking around the village with two bags in their hands. Ginny bought an amazing floor length red dress. She wanted to go as typical, the devil. It also matched the Gryffindor's house color, so she was beaming. Hermione on the other hand, bought the white simple dress, with golden finish. She thought that she wanted to dress as a Greek Goddess.

They were ready to join the boys for a butterbeer so now they were heading to the Three Broomstics. They decided to take a shortcut and go through tiny passageway. Suddenly Hermione spotted a very bored looking Goyle who just happened to be standing in their way, barricading their way out. Hermione nudged Ginny's side with her elbow to get her attention on the fact.

"I can see it, let's try to just slowly change our direction, after that we run back and we'll take more public way," Ginny whispered. They slowly turned around and started to run for their lives. As they almost reached the end of the passageway they needed to stop abruptly because the one and only Draco Malfoy barricaded the other way.

"Well what do we have here?" He sneered. "Two innocent little birds consumed by shopping, or not so innocent maybe," he looked emphatically at Hermione and came stalked toward her like a predator on the hunt, to stand in front of her. "I saw you with Snape you little slut."

At the sound of that Hermione's heart froze. _"This will not end well for sure,"_ she thought as he ripped the bag from her hand and searched the inside. He took out her dress.

"I don't think that white suits whores like you," he said angrily and took his wand out from the pocket of his robes. He casted the Incendio charm and the shocked girls observed as Hermione's dress was consumed by flames. "Oh my, I wonder what you will do now little birdie? Not going to the ball now, are we?" He snarled. "Remember that my offer still stands. I'm a bit disgusted about what you did, but I know you could make it up to me kitten. We can skip the ball for much better entertainment," he said and grabbed Hermione around the waste.

"You stupid piece of shit, let go of her," Ginny shouted but was immediately silenced by Goyle as he grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth.

Hermione was scared as she had ever been. There was no way to run away now. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her animagus form. A few seconds later she was free of Malfoy's hands and was running with amazing speed with Ginny on her back. She was so scared that she almost forgot to change back as they reached the end of the passageway. She came to a sliding halt near the end of the alley way and quickly changed back and grabbed Ginny's hand as they ran.

"Herm… Hermione! What you just did! Now everyone will know about you! Oh, no, no, no!" Ginny was now babbling.

"It's okay Gin. There was no other way. I don't know what could have happened to us if I didn't change. Merlin how much I hate that dick!"

"Fucking stupid ferret and a dangerous Death Eater! That's who he is. Oh I'm so sorry Hermione! I shouldn't have come up with the idea of the shortcut," she pleaded as they entered the Thee Broomstics. The boys saw their frazzled faces as soon as they walked through the door, and Harry stood up.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Malfoy attacked us! Oh Harry I was so scared, but Hermione…"

"Shush, Gin! Not here! I somehow managed to rescue us. He succeeded to create an ambush and catch us unprepared. Oh no! He also burned my dress!" Hermione whined. "I've got no money left to buy another one, that slimy little prick!"

"Are you really concerned about little piece of material when you should be worried about your safety?" Ron raised his voice.

The expression on Harry's face was approving. "We need to find him and I don't care if he will be able to walk after," he said with his, 'I'm the one who killed Lord Voldemort' voice. "Let's go," he grabbed Ron's shoulder and the girls watched as they stormed out of the bar.

"Let's sit down Gin, would you like something to drink? Two Banshee's Screams?" Hermione offered.

"Oh yes exactly what I need right now. Mione, how could you be so calm? I'm all shaken up."

"Don't know, maybe because of your dear brother and boyfriend who dragged me to all kind of dangerous adventures," she laughed. "It's like I'm accustomed to the adrenaline by now," she added with a wink and moved to the bar.

* * *

The next day lessons were supposed to be shortened because of the ball. Everyone was seated at breakfast when Hermione spotted Malfoy coming in. She immediately gasped in shock at the sight of him.

"Merlin! What have you done to him? He looks half dead," she whispered as she saw the purple bruises, cuts and broken arm that the boy was sporting.

"Mione it wasn't us. When we went searching for him, he already looked like that. Someone made a bloody pulp out of his face and left him. I cannot say that I'm not thankful. He deserved worse for trying to hurt the two closest women in my life," Harry explained and Ginny gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Hermione just blushed and smiled to him. "It's strange isn't it? Well it's not like we were quiet about the whole incident. Looks like someone listened to us," she wondered about it.

"Herms what are you going to do now? You want to borrow a dress from me? Because I think I've got one spare, I can always lend you," Ginny offered.

"No, thanks Gin. I don't think I'll attend the ball. I don't feel like it and I don't even have a partner."

"Mione you could always go with me," Ron offered immediately.

"Oh you're sweet Ron, but you already asked Lavender and she would be furious if she knew that you even offered to go with me. I'll be fine really."

Everyone looked at the sealing when they heard the mail coming. Hermione wasn't expecting anything so was puzzled when a big box, carried by two owls, landed before her.

"Mione did you ordered something?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No, nothing I remember. Shall we open it?" She wondered and placed her hands on the golden ribbon.

"Wait! Don't do anything! Malfoy could course it. I'll do it," Ron volunteered. When he delicately and slowly ripped the ribbon and peeked inside everyone hold their breaths. He suddenly burst out into laughter and scared the shit out of everyone.

"You moron, don't you ever do that again, you nearly gave us all heart attacks," Ginny shouted. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Just a stupid dress, nothing to worry about. Harry remember the last match between Grodzisk Goblins and Chudley Cannons?" He changed the subject and started talking to Harry, but that explanation caught girl's undisturbed attention. Hermione opened the box fully and in front of her eyes appeared the most magnificent dress. It was the one she had fallen in love in the first boutique that she and Ginny went to. When the redhead saw it she squealed with joy.

"Mione it's beautiful! Is there a card?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered and unfolded small white piece of paper. "It says, 'See you at the ball this evening. No more excuses.' You think it might be from…?"

Ginny interrupted her. "Of course it's from him. Just look at him you dolt."

Hermione raised her eyes from the card and looked straight into Severus Snape's eyes. She then smiled sweetly at him and uttered a simple 'thank you'.

Severus was looking at Hermione from the time the box was finally delivered and was really pleased with her reaction. He slightly nodded his head in her direction. He saw that she blushed so he ended their eye contact. Unfortunately Minerva McGonagall caught a glimpse of their exchange and was now looking furious. He decided that it's time to run away from her as fast as possible. Unluckily she caught him just outside of the Great Hall.

"What do you think you're doing Severus? Are you trying to lure a student? Have you lost your mind?" She shouted and that turned a few heads in their direction.

"Be quiet Minerva! Everyone hears you, and well maybe I'm trying to seduce Miss Granger. So what," he told her. At least he can make some fun out of this situation, so he added. "And its working you know. Your dear Hermione is hopelessly in love with me."

"There's no way that Miss Granger would fall for you and your expensive gifts! She's too smart for that, and this situation needs to be presented to the Headmaster. I'm sure you'll lose your job because of it," The old woman argued.

"Just go and tell Dumbledore, Minerva. We're so hopelessly in love that we decided to run away together. There's no stopping us. We decided to flee just after the ball. In few months it would be impossible for her to stay here anyway…" He acted perfectly.

"What? Why? Oooh no SEVERUS SNAPE! Is she…?"

"Pregnant? Yes I believe so," Snape cut in. The smile started to appear on his face so he decided to back up. "You should really now go and tell the Headmaster of what you heard."

"Oh you can be sure I will!"

"Tell me how did it go, my dear," he ended with a sneer and walked away to prepare for the one lesson he had today.

* * *

After a few lessons and a quick lunch, Hermione and Ginny decided that it was their opportunity to sneak to the kitchens for a few bottles of champagne to smooth their preparation time. Ginny organized a day spa in the room of requirement and invited few of their girlfriends. They were now all lying on the heated massaging beds with a glass of champagne in their hands and laughing maniacally.

"So Mione what do you think Snape will be wearing then? Maybe his old Death Eater mask, and cloak," she whispered and tried to sneer, but the dried mud mask she had on her face stopped her.

Hermione just threw the pieces of cucumber she had on her eyes at her and laughed.

"Why are you wondering about that?" Luna asked.

"Oh nothing my dear, we're just making assumptions about the teacher's costumes," Ginny lied smoothly. "So what do you think that professor Flitwick will be wearing?" She added.

"He can go as a tiny elf, that would be hilarious," Lavender said and they all laughed. "So are you now ready to wear the dresses and put on some make-up?" She asked.

"Sure Lav, I'll join in a sec because I still need to transfigure those two feathers into gorgeous looking wings," Hermione said and furrowed her brows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was looking at the dumbstruck Minerva McGonagall as she was listening to Dumbledore's explanations.

"Can you see it now Minerva? Everything was planned. Miss Granger knows about it so don't worry. She's also of age so it's her decision," Dumbledore said and Severus almost heard the quiet 'unfortunately' at the end of his sentence.

Snape decided to leave the office and start to prepare tonight's outfit. Half an hour later, he was standing in front of his mirror and was looking proudly at himself. _"Not bad at all,"_ he thought and smiled. Hermione will be amazed for sure. He fastened the last buttons of his high collared white shirt, improved his red waistcoat, thrown a black jacket on his shoulders and was almost ready. The finishing touches like his red cape and white mask were lying on the table.

* * *

When Hermione entered the Great Hall with her face covered by white lace mask, eyes widened in surprise. The Headmaster somehow managed to make it look like a gigantic rose garden, with lots of dark corners and a huge dance floor in the front. In fact, in the place were staff table was earlier, now there was the entrance to the grounds, which now also looked like a garden, with a maze inside. _"Not so great if they want to manage horny teenagers,"_ she thought.

The girls were also amazed and started looking for their dates. Harry quickly came to stand before them, dressed like a pirate. He kissed Ginny's hand and asked her for a dance. She looked at Hermione apologetically and followed her boyfriend. "Right, now I'm alone with nothing to do," Hermione muttered to herself.

"Would you care for a glass of wine if you're so bored, Miss Granger?" Asked a voice suddenly from behind her. She turned around gracefully, and almost tripped when she saw her professor standing behind her. He was looking so incredibly sexy with his hair swept back and the white mask on. She suddenly wasn't feeling so courageous, her mouth went dry and her knickers wet. She scolded herself when she realized that she was staring.

"I could use a bit of wine thank you," she smiled to him and took a glass from his hand. "The Phantom of the Opera? Well that's a great choice Sir, not so many students know that he was a Master Potioneer, deformed by his own creation," she said approvingly.

"Thank you Miss Granger, you look splendid as an angel if I may," he complemented with a bow and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Oh how much she loved wizarding etiquette.

"That is only your merit Sir," She stated. "I would like to thank you for that amazing gift. Especially since it's the second one you've given to me," she blushed at the memory of their last encounter. "May I repay you somehow for it? It must have cost a fortune." Now she was crimson for sure. She wanted to smack her forehead for that stupid insinuation.

Severus looked at Hermione's struggles and smiled. She was so cute when ashamed. He vanished their glasses with a nonverbal 'Evanesco', took one step closer and whispered into her ear, his lips were almost caressing her skin.

"I believe I know a way for you to repay me Miss Granger," he saw that goose bombs appeared on her flawless skin. "You can dance with me now," he said as took a small step back, looked her in the eyes and saw hunger there. He wasn't expecting that but his cock twitched approvingly.

"Of course professor I would love that. Shall we?" She smiled and gestured to the dance floor and waited for his reaction.

"Do you trust me Miss Granger?" He suddenly asked with a mischievous smile as he gently took her hand.

"Fully," she simply but sincerely answered.

When he heard that, he quickly gathered her in his arms and apparated both of them to the secret room when they first kissed.

Hermione was still in his arms, not really wanting to let go of him, but her curiosity needed to be satisfied. "How did you manage to apparate us here? For almost 7 years I'm repeating to the boys that appariation isn't possible on the school grounds!" She asked.

The longing for his answer was so pleasurable that Severus smiled to her and just to prolong her torture, he slowly took off her and his mask. He also casted a spell that made the music start and took one of Hermione's hands. They started waltzing around before he explained.

"Students can't appariate inside of Hogwarts grounds, even most of the teachers can't, but I have some privileges," he simply stated like it was no big deal.

"Are you kidding me? That's amazing! I cannot believe that I just apparated with you here! Eee Sir," she dropped her gaze and blushed. Due to her excitement she almost forgot about his title.

"Severus," he quickly said.

"What?"

"Call me Severus, you can do that now if you want," he smiled at her and swirled her around.

Hermione suddenly stopped just in front of him mere centimeters away. "Only if you call me Hermione, _Severus_," she whispered his name into his ear and that just made him shiver and lose all of his composure.

"Oh my dear Hermione…" he somehow managed with low, sexy purr as he grabbed her waist, buried his hand in her hair and kissed her passionately.

Hermione felt like fireworks were shooting inside of her stomach. She returned the kiss and with her tongue demanded the entrance to his warm mouth. She felt like she could lose her consciousness any minute but every kiss was more demanding and more desperate.

Severus couldn't believe that this gorgeous creature was now in his arms, so responsive, so demanding. That turned him on so much that he thought that he'll explode any minute. He guided her so that her back was facing the wall, placed one hand under her bum and raised Hermione's body, letting her to circle her legs around his waist. When she did it, the cut in the dress loudly tore.

That sound made him growl with content, so he ripped the material further. He started kissing Hermione's neck when he heard her groans. That sobered him up a little bit, just enough for him to regain composure. He kissed her softly on the lips and looked at her. _"I almost fucked an angel,"_ he thought and wasn't even referring to her costume and feather wings spread on the wall. Her breathing was uneven and her eyes closed, her beautiful full lips swollen because of his kisses.

"Hermione dear, I think we should end now, before we do something you might regret," he painfully said and watched her eyes open.

"I wouldn't regret anything Severus, but you might be right," she said as she slides her long legs to the floor and looked at Severus. She was so happy now. She would do anything to just stay with him there forever. He looked so handsome and was so kind and gentle. She placed one hand on the back of his head and kissed him gently, lovingly.

"Hermione you don't even know how happy you makes me," Severus smiled at her.

"So it wasn't only Dumbledore's orders?" She asked suddenly and her smile faded.

Severus was shocked and took her face in his hands. "Of course not, I wanted it many months before we even knew about the prophecy," he reassured her and her smile came back. "It's late. I know that you might want to go back to your dorm. Would you like me to take you there?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him hopefully. "Couldn't I just stay here with you? I mean in your chambers. We don't have to do anything, I just don't want to leave you so soon," she whispered slightly ashamed.

Severus grinned from ear to ear and without warning picked her up and gathered her into his arms bridal style. Hermione laughed as she was carried to Severus's private chambers.

He placed her on his bed and asked if she needed anything. She said that she was fine so he excused himself and went to the bathroom. She started wondering around and exploring his bedroom when a wicked idea came to her mind. She quickly grabbed one of his white shirts and changed from her dress. Then she sat on the bed and waited for him to come back.

As she looked around at her surroundings after putting on one of his white shirts, she took in every minor detail of the room. The walls were made of stone as they were in the rest of the castle. On one wall not far from his large four poster bed, was a large window with a soft looking cushion covered in luxurious green velvet. In the corner of the window seat, sat a small pile of books

His furnishings were all made of ebony colored wood, and the bed covers and curtains were made of the same green velvet. She sat in the center of his bed and ran her hands over the soft silk covered pillows. Even his sheets beneath the thick quilt was made of fine green silk.

Severus managed to take a quick shower, his erection so demanding that even cold water wasn't able to reduce it. He changed into his long cotton pajama pants and decided to stay bare chested. When he entered the room he saw Hermione, wearing only her knickers and his shirt, he was speechless. Hermione laughed when she saw his expression, and her laughter was like music to his ears.

"You know that you won't be getting to much sleep tonight my dear? Not if you want to sleep in that," he sneered and came slowly to her side.

"I don't want to sleep that much Severus," she smiled and kissed him passionately.

They spent the night on his bed, kissing, caressing, and talking, but then somewhere in the morning they fall asleep.

Severus was abruptly woken up when a silver patronus ran into his bedroom. "Severus, I need you in my office, now. A first year girl was kidnapped last night," the silver phoenix said loudly with Dumbledore's voice.


	9. The cave

AN: Thanks for reviews! I loved them :)

Severus looked at the still sleeping, beautiful form of Hermione, and as quietly as possible he got up and walked into the bathroom to prepare himself for the meeting with Dumbledore. He was concerned about the safety of the students and wanted to talk with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as soon as possible. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that somehow his face was now radiating with happiness even after he tried his signature scowl. "I need to work in hiding my emotions again. That girl will be the death of me, seriously," he thought and walked into his bedroom.

He needed to hurry but decided that he wouldn't leave without one last goodbye kiss. He came closer to Hermione, brushed some loose strands out of her face and kissed her softly on her forehead. She stirred in her sleep but apparently all of their actions the night before exhausted her to the point to where she could be in the middle of a Quidditch match and wouldn't wake up. He smiled to himself and walked through his fireplace to Dumbledore's office and saw that all of the other teachers were already there.

"So nice of you to finally join us," Minerva said mockingly.

"Sorry something unexpected… stopped me this morning," he sneered when he thought about the Head of Gryffindor's face if she knew that one of her beloved students was in his bedroom right now.

"I'm glad you're here Severus. Now we can start our meeting. I'm afraid that while we were enjoying ourselves at the ball, someone broke into the castle and kidnapped one of the first years. Her name is Emelza Harris and she's from Hufflepuff. We need to organize a search immediately. Pomona could you tell everyone how you discovered her absence?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well it was quite terrifying, let me tell you. After the ball I came to my private chambers and thought that my plants needed some nighttime care so I took care of that and went to sleep. Around 6 in the morning the Fat Friar, who screamed that he saw little Emelza being kidnapped, awaked me. I asked him for the details but the only thing I gathered from him was the fact, that some strange force dragged her through the castle halls."

"The ghost was in distress and he disappeared immediately. I tried to summon him but with no luck. I went straight to the girl's dormitory and found out that Emelza was indeed absent. Her sheets were on the floor. It looked like she was struggling with something. I tried to wake up her roommates but they were sleeping deeply. I assumed that it was the work of some spell so I casted 'Finite Incantatem' and finally managed to wake them up. None of the girls knew what happened in the night, none of them heard anything. Then I came straight into Albus's office and we're here," explained Pomona attempting to remain calm.

Professor Dumbledore furrowed his brows. "No one knows where she is and we cannot find the Fat Frier to ask him about the details. I want all of you to divide yourselves into small groups and search the castle, and the forest. There will be no other assignments for today. We need to find that poor girl and we need to be fast and careful. Let's hurry now," he said seriously and watched the teachers leave.

Severus waited for all the other teachers to leave so that he and the headmaster were the only ones left. "Albus, it's crazy, even the Dark Lord wasn't able to enter the castle with its guards. Do you think that it might be the evil from the prophecy?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"If that's the case my dear boy, I'm afraid that we're going to need all of our powers to stop it. Did you manage to sleep with the girl?" He asked.

"Straight to business I see," growled Severus with a displeased expression upon his face. He didn't want to share his secrets or his personal life with headmaster at this point. He didn't feel like exposing his Hermione to the old manipulative man. "No Albus, she did spend a night with me, but I didn't take her innocence," he answered with straight face.

The Headmaster looked angry now. "And why is that? Haven't I created you the best opportunity to do so?" Asked the headmaster angrily.

"What the fuck are you suggesting? I didn't want to take advantage of her you stupid old man! What happened to you? She's your student, give her some respect!" Severus was now beyond irritated with the older man's manipulation of people's lives.

Dumbledore immediately calmed down. "You're right. But it's not the time for delicacy. We need her powers, she needs her powers if she wants to help us and I'm sure she does. I know that this situation shouldn't have happened but it is serious now. Prophecies are rarely wrong and we waited far too long. You had your time to be a gentleman. We're losing time and the threat finally showed up. It's much more serious than in Tom's case I'm afraid. Hopefully Hermione gained some of her powers last night even if little. Send her some breakfast; I don't want her to be angry. We need to go to the woods and find that poor Hufflepuff girl." Dumbledore walked out of his office and left still irritated Severus alone.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a dreamy smile on her lips when she heard a loud 'pop' sound, typical for house elves. With her eyes still closed, she reached with her hand for Severus, but he wasn't there. She immediately sat up and looked around the chamber. In the middle of the room now stood a round table with a red rose sitting in a small vase in the center of it. There was a familiar house elf, which was placing all kind of different treats on it.

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked slightly embarrassed while trying to cover herself.

"Miss Hermione!" He squeaked and jumped to her side with a silk robe in his hands. "Dobby was asked to prepare a breakfast to young miss in Master Snape's chambers. I didn't know what young miss prefer so Dobby prepared a little bit of everything, miss," he explained with a huge grin on his face while Hermione took the robe from his hands, dressed herself and sat by the table.

"That's so nice of you Dobby. Do you know where Professor Snape is though?" She asked.

"Dobby doesn't know where he is right now Miss," he confessed and his eyes filled with tears.

This sight made Hermione's heart ache. "Oh no Dobby it doesn't matter. Did he say anything more?" She added hopefully.

"Oh yes miss! He asked Dobby to deliver a message to miss!" He cheered up but his face turned red with embarrassment and he folded his hands in front of him. "He asked me to say exactly, 'I wish that I could be with you when you wake up, but something important happened and I couldn't. We were sent to find a missing girl, and I'm afraid I won't see you until the evening," He articulated perfectly.

Hermione thought that the message was quite cold but anyway she was glad that he explained himself. "Dobby what happened with that girl?" She asked casually while smearing some strawberry jam on her toast, not prepared for anything serious. She forgot all about her toast when she heard Dobby's explanations and after she assured him that one bite of her food was enough for her, she ran to the Gryffindor common room to find her friends. She didn't even notice that she ran through the castle dressed only in a silk robe. After entering the common room she headed straight to the girls dormitory and dressed herself quickly while shouting for Ginny to wake up.

"Jeez Hermione," she started with a yawn. "Why are you so excited? Wait… I don't remember when you came from the ball. Were you even sleeping here?" She asked, now fully awake and looked at Hermione with a mischievous smile.

"No Ginny, but I'll tell you later! Something terrible happened and we need to meet with the boys right now! Get dressed and we'll go to their dormitory."

"Holy shit, has he done something creepy? I suspected that he might like it rough! You want us to hex him?" Ginny quickly asked while throwing a jumper on herself.

"No Ginny it's not about him, he was wonderful. We need to search the castle for a girl. Let's go I'll explain it in the boy's room," Hermione assured as they left.

* * *

A few hours later very tired Gryffindor's were seated in the Great Hall trying to fill their stomachs so they could continue their search. So far they didn't find any clues as to where the Hufflepuff girl was taken. They were all resigned especially Harry who felt needed as a hero once again.

Ron was filling his mouth when the idea struck him. "We should search in the Hufflepuff's dormitory now. Maybe she left some clues there," he said and the rest agreed.

Hermione didn't want to tell them that earlier, they had a lot of luck while on their adventures. It always seemed that fate had left them clearly visible clues to solve the mysteries. Right now there was nothing. She looked around and saw that no one was talking in the Great Hall. It seemed exactly like the time that the student's discovered that Voldemort was back. Everyone was staring at his or her plates and she heard some muffled sobs coming from the Hufflepuff's table. Some of the students were peeking at the empty staff table with frowns. Hermione was sure that after so many hours the gossip about what happened came to all of the students. Suddenly Ginny gasped and took Hermione's hand.

"Mione I need to ask about something," she whispered so that only Hermione could hear. "Have you slept with Snape?" She asked seriously.

"Gin I see no point in gossiping right now. We have more important things…," she started but Ginny cut her off.

"No, Mione it's important! If you have some of your powers they can help us with our search!" She was now almost hyperventilating with excitement.

"Don't get so excited," Hermione frowned. "The fact is that I didn't sleep with him so it doesn't matter."

"You think that only the actual act can give you powers? Maybe it's just the fact of you being close to each other," she encouraged. "Let's try it! Can you read my mind?" She whispered.

Hermione focused on her friend's eyes but nothing happened. "It's not working Gin," she sighed.

"Oh, that's actually cool because I started to think about Harry's tool," the redhead blurted.

"Seriously?! Ugh gross! That's the first thing that came to your mind?" Hermione whined with disgust.

"I could live without that knowledge thanks. Let's try with the elements," she added and focused her attention on her goblet with pumpkin juice. Nothing happened.

"What about changing into animals? Your primal form of animagus could help but there are plenty of species that are useful. Try a wolf for example," urged Ginny.

Hermione focused once again and thought about a wolf when a startled cry came from Ron's lips.

"Merlin 'Mione what happened with your hand?"

Hermione looked at her hand, and quickly hid it under the table. It looked like a dog's paw now. She focused on turning into a human again. Ginny was smiling now. "We've got some serious help now. Let's go to that Hufflepuff's dormitory." She rose from her seat and turned her attention to her brother. "Ron, you are pretty dense sometimes you know that?"

* * *

A few short minutes later and they were now inside of the Hufflepuff's common room, the fact that Hermione, as a Head Girl knew the password made everything easier.

"Guys don't freak out now," Hermione said and started to turn into the grey wolf. The feeling was one of a kind. Her hearing increased and her smell intensified. The room was filled with the smell of fear and sweat. She was sure that none of the human could smell that. She made sure that she remembered Emelza's smell so that she could trace her. She wanted to follow that trail but she knew that wasn't a wise thing to do. She turned into a human again and suddenly felt very tired. Her magic was drained. Harry came to her rescue when she had almost fallen down out of sheer exhaustion.

"Hey easy 'Mione. Are you sure you can manage to do that again?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I will, don't worry. Let's go outside. She's not in the castle," Hermione said and started to walk outside. While they walked into the grounds she heard Ron's questioning Harry about how she managed to access her powers but she didn't worry about it. It wasn't the time to explain.

They reached the Forbidden Forest and she turned around to face her friends. "Guys I believe that you need your brooms so you can follow me from the air. I will be faster without you. Harry, use the 'Accio' spell. Be careful," she advised and turned into her wolf form once again.

She smelled the air and walked into the woods. Hermione was so focused about the trace of the smell that she didn't even think about her friends. She felt invincible. She established a steady rhythm and ran. Normally she would be scared to be alone in the woods, especially when it was getting dark, but not like that. As a wolf she felt like she belonged there. Hermione didn't know how much time passed as she felt that the smell intensified. Mostly the acidic smell of fear and urine. Her heart started pounding in her chest.

She saw the entrance to a cave just few meters in front of her so she slid to a halt and decided to turn into back into a human again. She knew that she almost drained her magic core when her sight blurred but the adrenaline finally kicked in so she was able to act. Hermione tightened the grip on her wand and entered the cave. She walked into the dark and decided that it's not wise to attract the attention of every occupant by casting 'Lumos'. She felt blind as she walked through the natural corridors with her right hand pressed to one of the walls. 'If only I could turn myself into a bat'. She thought but decided that it's too risky. She wasn't strong enough. After a few minutes she heard a breaking heart sobs and small cries for help. She immediately turned to that direction.

* * *

Meanwhile about half a mile away Harry, Ron and Ginny were floating above the trees and arguing.

"How could we let her go there all by herself!" Ron shouted.

"Well it's not our fault that you confused us and told us to follow that fucking deer! How, just how do you think that they're similar? Hermione is grey, not brown for Merlin's sake," Ginny snapped. "We've been looking for hours! Oh god I hope she's alright," she said in a worried tone with her eyes filled with tears. "Our Gryffindor courage will get us nowhere! Why didn't we ask for Professor's help?" She whined.

"Ginny calm down. It's not too late, we'll fly to the castle and get some help," Harry, the only one with the voice of reason said. They started to fly back to the castle, and Harry suddenly realized something. "Oh god, they'll have our heads for our stupidity," he mumbled.

* * *

Hermione felt that she was really close to the crying girl. She wasn't sure because she knew that every sound was intensified in the caves but thought that she could at least try to communicate now. "Emelza," she whispered and waited. She heard a sudden intake of a breath.

"Who's there?" The scared voiced came from Hermione's left side.

"Hermione Granger. I'll get you out of here. Do you think it's safe to turn the light on?" She asked.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Get out of here," Emelza cried. "She will be back soon!"

Hermione decided right then that it would be best to hurry so she cast a 'Flagrante' conjuring a small ball of fire, and looked around. She was standing in a huge niche with the row of cages situated near the left wall. She also saw some potion's ingredients on the floor but didn't think about it for long. She reached the first cage and looked at the padlock. She remembered the time she rescued Sirius Black, took one step back and cast 'Bombarda Maxima.' She looked into the huge hole and gestured for the girl. "Hurry up sweetie, we need to go now," she tried to sound reassuring but her voice was squeaky.

Suddenly a horrid laugh filled the cave and Hermione shivered. It was terrifying and the fact that it echoed made it even worse. She looked at Emelza and whispered. "I'm going to change into a horse so climb on me and hold tight, your life depends on it, okay?" She managed to say before another wave of echoed terrifying laugh filled the cave. "My little, tiny, whiny girl is trying to escape?"

Hermione knew that the witch was getting closer. Her voice was just awful. It was ten times more frightening than Bellatrix Lestrange's but somehow similar because of the amount of insanity she noticed in it. Hermione was trembling with fear but focused all of her attention on her animagus form. She managed to change in a few seconds and felt that Emelza was climbing on her back. _'Brave girl._' She thought just as she heard that the witch had now reached the niche.

Hermione turned around and started to run. She stopped startled when she saw that the awful creature had barricaded the exit that lead to the cave's labyrinth. The creature looked like a human, but her skin was wrinkled and blue. Rags hung on her bony body and she barely had any hair; sparse strands were reaching to her shoulders. She was hunchbacked and her long fingers ended with claws. She was terrifying but the worst things were her staring eyes filled with intense insanity. The creature laughed with joy while staring at the unicorn. Hermione's heart almost flew out of her chest and she shuddered.

She felt that Emelza's grip tightened and noticed that hot tears were dripping on her neck. That made her furious. She was an adult now but this poor girl was eleven. She needs to protect her against this evil. Hermione made her decision and raised her front hooves. She felt that they barely stepped on the ground when she jumped above the creature and started to run as fast as possible. After a short run, they were suddenly free, out in the forest when the horrid angry cry filled the air. Hermione galloped between the trees, not stopping even after a few miles. She didn't know what kind of powers the creature had and she knew that she wouldn't be able to continue if she stopped. Her vision blurred but she knew she was close to the safety of the castle.

* * *

Severus was now sitting in the Great Hall, and looking around. He immediately noticed the absence of a specific group of Gryffindor's. His frown deepened. _'What might have happened to them?' _He thought with concern. He hoped that their Gryffindor stupidity didn't make them do something dangerous. He noticed that his hands were shaking. He wanted nothing else than to stand up and look for Hermione. Something wasn't right; he could feel it with his entire being.

Severus saw as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. They failed in finding a Hufflepuff girl. He knew that they'll search through the whole night and the next day but he was pretty sure that by tomorrow she would be dead. The first year wouldn't survive a night in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore's voice got him out of his thoughts. "I'm very sorry to announce that despite the fact that we were searching for your friend Emelza Harris, the whole day, we didn't find her. We will resume our search tonight but I want you all…"

He didn't have the opportunity to finish when the doors to the Great Hall opened. Three Gryffindor's ran into the room, each of them holding a broom. Severus abruptly stood up. Hermione was not among them.

"Headmaster we need help!" Potter shouted before they reached the staff table. "It's Hermione! We went searching for the girl by ourselves and now she's missing too!" He panted and Snape's heart froze. He walked quickly up to Potter's side and did something he never had before in his entire teaching career. He grabbed a fist full of Potter's robes and started shaking him.

"What, Have, You, Done, You, Fucking, Idiots?" He yelled angrily, accenting every word with a shake of Harry's body. The whole Great Hall fell into silence. The students and teachers were so shocked with that kind of display of emotions, by their Potions Master that they didn't even interfere. Ginny was the first one to snap out of it.

"I marked the place where we last saw her Professor. I'll take you there," she offered and he nodded at her without a second thought.

He reached for Potter's broom, but stopped as he heard startled gasps coming from the entrance of the Hall. He looked there only to freeze immediately. Right there stood the missing girl and Hermione, her face white as a sheet, her eyelids barely open. She was accepting Emelza's help but it was clearly visible that she barely stood on her own feet. Severus was by her side with only a few quick long steps, his black cape was billowing after him like always but right now it looked more dramatic.

Hermione looked at him and gave him a small smile. He pulled her into his arms, buried one hand in her hair, the other used to steady her by circling her waist and he looked into her eyes. "You stupid girl, don't you ever do that to me," he murmured, but despite his low voice, everyone heard him.

"Sorry Severus," she whispered halfheartedly. A few Gryffindor's suddenly needed to sit down because of their shock about how their Professor was acting. Near the Hufflepuff table Emelza was now hugged by her older sister and they both cried.

Severus noticed that Hermione's body was getting more, and more limp in his arms, so he picked her up bridal style and let her circle her arms around his neck. "Let's take care of you now," he said. The last thing she did before losing consciousness was to look at the headmaster that was standing few steps away.

"It's Black Annis," she said with a trembling voice, and then everything went black.


	10. Dueling Club

Severus was pacing nervously through his chambers, waiting for Hermione to wake up. "How incredible, stupid, Gryffindor she is! Always being the first one to rush into all kinds of danger!" His thoughts about the witch, were changing through entire night. First, when he brought her and laid her on his bed, he spend hours just sitting beside her, staring at her sleeping form and stroking her head gently, lovingly. Now however, he was furious. He was nervous and angry because of the lack of sleep.

Hermione could now, very well be laying there in coma because of the amount of magic she used last night. Usually an entire night of undisturbed sleep would be enough for anyone to wake up. Now the anticipation was killing him. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Because of his nervous night he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. His beloved robes were now looking like a rag. _"Perfect, now I even look like a lovesick fool,"_ he thought as he grimaced at his own reflection.

"Severus," called out a small shy voice questioningly from the other room. "Are you in here?"

The Potion's Master burst out from the bathroom. "Of course I'm here," he snapped. "How do you feel?" He asked as he saw her rising from the bed and grabbing her head between her hands.

"Oh just awful…" Hermione moaned.

"It serves you right," he started with an angry voice. "What you did was so incredibly stupid that I cannot believe you of all people could have done it! You went there alone with some dunderheads and didn't even inform anyone! You could have died out there in the woods and no one would ever find your fucking body, you stupid girl!" He shouted and saw as Hermione's lips formed an angry line.

"Don't you ever call me stupid, _Professor_," she hissed and tried to walk away from him. Her hands were now formed in fists. "And my friends are not fucking dunderheads!" She snapped at him.

"Really Miss Granger?" He was outraged now. "Aren't you behaving like an adult right now?" He sneered and that was the last thing he was able to say before she stormed out of his chambers angry like provoked Hippogriff.

"Gods above, I'm a complete idiot. Why didn't I tell her that I was simply worried for her?" He groaned and started to prepare for his first lesson.

Hermione was storming through the castle, as angry as ever. _"_Little stupid girl, that's what he thinks of me huh? Old bastard!" She grumbled as she walked. She stopped for a while and the memories of his kindness and gentleness came to her. _"Nah don't think about that, you have every right to be angry with him!_" She thought. Her logical thinking failed her now, as her wounded pride had taken over her mind. When she reached her room she started to cry. Hermione wanted to curl on her couch with Crookshanks and a good relaxing book but loud knocking told her that she wouldn't have that opportunity.

"Good morning Miss Granger," came the familiar voice. She saw The Headmaster standing in front of her chamber's entrance. "Can I come in? I believe we need to talk about yesterday," he said seriously.

_"Oh god I'm so selfish. The only thing I was worried about was my fight with Severus. I didn't even think about this dark creature!_" Hermione was filling with shame. "Yes Headmaster of course. Please come in," she said, but saw smiling Ginny and angry Harry and Ron coming to their direction so she hesitated.

"I believe your friends should join us, don't you think?" The Headmaster suggested with a small smile. "They would like to know everything as well," he stated with a grin and Hermione thought about the manifest of her relation with Severus everyone saw yesterday. She groaned but nodded for them to enter.

Ron couldn't help himself of course and burst out just when the painting covered the entrance to her chambers. "Why was the slimy git so worried about you 'Mione?" He shouted. "You decided to be his mistress? Did you sleep with him yesterday?"

The questions made Hermione's head hurt again so she started to massage her temples and curl on the couch.

"Ron, be quiet will you? She's not feeling well apparently," Ginny stopped her brother. "Are you okay 'Mione?" She asked and hugged her gently giving her a mischievous smile.

"Much better than yesterday, thanks Gin," she smiled to her, and looked at the Headmaster. "Professor if the rest would let me, I would prefer to start with the most important part of my story."

"Of course Miss Granger, after that I'll leave you and let you explain about your relations with Severus," he said with a chuckle.

Hermione spent an hour telling them about every detail she remembered from the day before. That left them with many other things to discuss.

"Now do you know why I insisted for you to take that position beside Severus, Miss Granger?" The Headmaster asked.

"Y-yes…," she mumbled. "And I really thought about it. Well now, when everyone saw that something is going on between us, there's no reason that should be holding me on but… I think I won't be able to do that now Professor. You see we argued and I don't think that we're on speaking terms," she explained embarrassed and looked at her friends.

"You argued!" Harry looked at her disbelieving. "And we still have house points?"

"Well I believe he has a soft spot for our Hermione," Ginny smiled.

"I think that's the only soft thing he has for her," Ron mumbled.

"Oh god, Ron I haven't slept with him okay?" Hermione assured and saw Headmaster standing up.

"I believe that's the point where I should leave you for further explanations," he smiled. "Although I have a request for all of you. I want you to resume a Dueling Club. The faster the better. Even today after dinner if possible. I want every student to be prepared for what might come," he sighned. "Oh and Miss Granger? We're really desperate for your powers. Rethink your situation now that you know that the danger is indeed real." He left and Hermione grimaced.

"So 'Mione, why do I feel that you and Ginny share a secret about the dungeon's bat?" Harry asked seriously but smiled at her and Hermione knew that she could rely on her best friends with everything.

"Okay so you know that at the beginning I didn't want to have anything to do with him yeah?" She saw the guys nodding. "Well that changed a little, but I'm not so sure what to do now…"

* * *

Severus wasn't angry anymore. He just wished for even one look from Hermione, some sign that they're still on good terms. He couldn't do anything till the evening. He was busy with deducting points from the bold students who dared to comment about his relationship with Hermione. By the dinnertime he gave nine detentions and deducted about one hundred points from every house. Even Slytherin. His mood changed from anger to sadness and he wasn't very proud of that. He needed to look for Hermione tonight and apologize. The opportunity showed when he heard from the not-so-happy Headmaster about the Dueling Club. He would keep an eye on her and try to speak with her after students practice.

He saw the tables in the Great Hall disappearing to give them space. Hermione conjured a platform in the middle, just like he did in her second year. She stood with her friends and raised the wand to her throat.

"Hello everyone. We wanted to present you with the opportunity to learn some combat skills. There's something dangerous going on outside of the castle's walls and Professor Dumbledore asked me, Harry, Ron and Ginny to resume your training," she smiled to the crowd.

"And why should some whore should teach us about dueling?" Someone from the crowd shouted and Snape's blood boiled as he saw Hermione's cheeks turning red with embarrassment. He decided to step out from the corner to help, as there was no other teacher present.

"I'll be monitoring your trainings. You should shut your mouths because Miss Granger is now in the possession of magic far stronger than yours. She could hex you into oblivion faster than any of you could draw your wand," he warned.

"I would never loose to that mudblood whore," Draco Malfoy sneered loudly and his Slytherin friends backed him up.

"Maybe you wouldn't mind a little presentation then, Malfoy?" Hermione challenged him with a mocking glare.

"Sure mudblood. If you want to embarrass yourself even more? Why not," he said and stood on the platform.

Severus knew how stupid the idea was but there was nothing he could do at this point. He didn't even warn them about the proper rules of duel. This fight was meant to end nastily. Severus drew his wand and watched as Hermione and Draco came face-to-face whispering something to each other angrily. Then, they took some steps back and the fight begun with Hermione's quick 'Protego' that blasted Draco's nasty hex away as if it were nothing.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" She then shouted.

"Densaugeo!"

"Entomorphis!"

"Confringo!" The red light almost reached Hermione but she shielded herself nonverbally. They started throwing curses at each other.

Severus decided to interfere when he saw Malfoy laying on the platform and Hermione standing a few steps from him, her magic was sparking all around her. She raised her wand with an angry expression and a blank emotionless face and started "Sectum…"

"Expeliarmus!" Severus saw Hermione's wand fly into his hand. "That's enough Miss Granger. I believe he has learned his lesson," Severus reprimanded her.

"I don't believe he did Professor," she hissed at him using the same mocking voice as this morning. She looked at Draco and added. "Let's see how you'll react when someone's messing with your head this time, shall we?" She sneered and looked deeply into Malfoy's eyes. After few seconds the boy paled and started to cry hopelessly and wriggle on the floor. Severus didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening. He decided to cast 'Protego' to shield the boy from Hermione's wrath. At the sound of that she suddenly sobered and looked at him obviously scared.

"Oh god… I didn't mean to… I'm so, so sorry," she managed to say, and then she turned into the grey wolf and ran through the entrance doors. Severus tried to come up with the best solution to this mess so he ordered some Slytherins to take Draco to the Hospital Wing and told the rest to go back to their dormitories. He knew that no one would mess with the witch from now on. There were whispers about her new powers and Severus saw respect in older student's eyes.

"Professor should we go searching for 'Mione?" Asked a very worried Harry.

"No Potter. You'll go back to the Gryffindor tower, I'll go find her." Severus saw that they all hesitated and looked at him skeptically. "What?" He snapped.

"Oh nothing, but you know that you were the reason that she was upset, we don't want her to be sadder than before," Harry said and Severus grimaced.

"Merlin, Potter I cannot believe that I'm saying this to you but I'll take care of her. Now GO," he said and rushed to the main entrance.

He left the school quickly and changed into a Black Panther, his animagus form. He was searching for Hermione and after a few minutes he found her sitting on the edge of the forest curled under a tree and crying. His heart sink.

"Hermione…?" He calmly asked and she looked at him with those big, sad, golden eyes.

"You're right Severus. I'm just a stupid little girl who cannot even control her emotions. I'm sorry for everything. I made a fool out of myself...," she babbled.

He sat next to her and gathered her into his arms, the gesture she kindly accepted and curled into his torso. "You're not stupid and you're not a girl anymore. You gave Draco exactly what he deserved. Remember when he was found beaten up to a pulp? Well it was I who did this. I overheard what happened and I couldn't control myself. Even if I don't know what you did to him it was nothing comparing to my actions." He raised his hand to stroke her head. "I'm really sorry for what I said this morning."

**_"I know Severus…"_** She purred and it felt like she was speaking into his mind.

"What the…?" he asked confused but Hermione interrupted.

"We can communicate with our minds from now on. I discovered it today. Remember when Salazar told us that Baba Jaga was a powerful Leglimens? Well I spend only two nights with you and look what happened," she chuckled.

"And how exactly have you found out about that?" Asked the professor with narrowed eyes.

"Well I'm sorry to say Severus, but I started to hear your thoughts today."

"All… all of them?" He swallowed nervously.

"Not really. I could hear them only when you were thinking about me. I could call it 'your pleading for my forgiveness," she chuckled.

"You little minx! So you knew that I planned to talk to you?" He chuckled and Hermione thought his laugh was intoxicating.

"You know that you can also do it? I mean beside talking in my mind, you can sense my emotions and hear my thoughts," she stated.

**_"It's kind of obvious, if you can do it then I can do it as well,_**" he pushed the thought into her head while still stroking her hair.

_**"Don't you want to do it now?"**_

_**"I don't need to enter your mind to know what you want Hermione."**_ She loved how her name sounded in his mind. That made her shiver as he lowered his face to her ear and she felt his hot breath caressing her ear. "Let's go inside, it's freezing out here and you're trembling," he suggested.

"I'm not trembling from cold..." Hermione immediately stopped her imagination as soon as she heard Severus rich deep laugh again.

"I can hear your naughty thoughts Hermione." He stood up and helped her get on her feet.

"That was entirely intentional," she smiled mischievously, changed into a fox and ran into the castle and down to the dungeons. She was walking and wagging her beautiful tail in front of his chambers waiting impatiently for him. Suddenly she was lifted up and dragged in his arms to his bedroom. He placed her gently on his bed and she changed back into the human.

"Vixen?"

"I'm trying different things now. Fox seemed appropriate at that moment don't you think?" She smiled and came to Severus placing her arms around his neck. She started filling his mind with the images from the night they have spent together. Severus stiffened.

"Hermione stop that." He groaned trying to wriggle out of her arms.

"Why?" She simply asked and Severus was unable to find any reason for her to stop. He moaned when she send him livid picture of him, pondering into her. Severus crushed her lips like a starved man. He started penetrating her warm, wet mouth with his impatient tongue.

Hermione didn't know why she suddenly became so bold. She would never suspect that feeling wanted by the man would made her like this. She had control over him and he was craving for her. He was thirsty of her kisses. She never felt so wanted, so beautiful and sexy. She felt his hands moving under her shirt, he ripped her uniform open and looked with hunger at her full breasts.

"Slytherin green again?" He mumbled between placing soft kisses on her breasts. "Are you trying to impress me, Miss Granger?" He barely articulated but the fact he was so distracted by her made her wet immediately.

"Well Professor I think I already achieved my goal."

"Indeed. Ten points to Gryffindor." He said. Hermione chuckled softly and send him another image of her being on top of him and riding his cock. Severus threw her on his bed with a growl. He could barely stand, Hermione's game made him hard and dizzy. It was intoxicating. He was too impatient to undress, he just casted the nonverball, wandless spell so he was now naked and above his incredible witch. He smirked when the idea came to him. He started to send her mental images of things he'll do to her few seconds later. He started with kissing and licking her neck and earlobe. Then he began caressing her breasts. He casted another spell and she was naked just like him.

Hermione's vision was getting blurry because of the incredible sensations that came with Severuse's actions both mental and physical. Her own masturbation seemed like nothing comparing to this. She wanted more of him. She wanted something more. It was then when she felt his hot tongue at her clitoris and was almost ready to beg him to fuck her.

Severus heard her pleadings loudly in his mind. He thought he might cum because of that without even entering her but wanted to relax her as possible. The fact that she tasted like ambrosia and he started to feel like the lucky Olympian God might have been another reason to prolong their foreplay. She was moaning loudly so he decided it's enough.

Hermione felt Severuse's hand on her stomach and felt warm spreading inside of her. She knew contraceptive spells even if from the theory.

"Are you a virgin Hermione?" Severus asked while staring into her eyes.

Hermione sneered at him. "It couldn't be more obvious." She still had some of her previous courage but a red flush appeared on her cheeks. "Don't stop now Severus. I want you…" She admitted embarrassed.

"You want me to fuck you, Hermione?" He whispered huskily into her ear. "Just like you showed me in your mind?"

"Yes… oh Merlin yes…"

"Good because I would never stop at this point." He pushed his cock deep inside of her and saw little grimace on her face. Their eyes were locked on each other the whole time.

Hermione felt that except a sharp pain that lasted few seconds, she was fine. He started moving inside of her and she started moaning with pleasure. She answered for every one of his thrusts.

Severus placed one of his hands on her breast, squeezing her nipple between two fingers. He used his other arm to move her body even closer to him. "Hermione you're mine." He whispered to her ear and deepened his thrusts. "I want every part of you to be mine Princess."

At that, she let out a whine and whispery high-pitched pleas to be only his. He placed his thumb on her clitoris and he led them for shared orgasm.

Severus looked at his young beautiful lover- his Gryffindor Princess and let her snuggle into him. He covered both of them with the blanket and kissed her temple.

None words were said after that. They opened their minds so their emotions floated between them freely. Satisfied and exhausted they both drifted to sleep.

Magical sparks were flashing from time to time around them but they couldn't be more oblivious.


End file.
